Hard Knock Life
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* 6 years have past since Jamie was last seen and now she's back and engaged. Cheena is ok with it for awhile but feels somethings up with her fiancee. What is it and is something really going on? Find out for yourself! ENJOY!!
1. It Can't Be

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, its characters or Miyuki  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena as you all know and anyone else's name that pops up that's not above.  
  
AN: Ok, this is the 3rd and final part of the Jamie saga. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first two. I hope you like this one.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all A Past Reborn's Chapter 17 reviewers...  
  
Sailor Bree: I want to know too...where did you get that? (watches as Chibi Gohan run by)  
  
N-sama: Here's the third part for you, enjoy  
  
Trunksprincess4life: You wondered, well wonder no more  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Sad, yes...Over, no way!  
  
Chico: You asked and now you shall receive  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: It Can't Be!  
  
Coming down the stairs in the Capsule Corps home, Trunks quickly walked toward the mirror in the living room. As he looked himself over, he noticed Vegeta behind him.  
  
"And where are you going?" Vegeta asked as Trunks turned towards him.  
  
"Cheena, Goten, Miyuki and I are going to the mall for awhile" he said with a smile. Vegeta just stared at Trunks before a smirk fell on his face. Just then Bra walked into the living room and smiled at her brother.  
  
"Did Cheena get her wedding dress yet?" she asked. Trunks just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"How do you not know? Aren't you going to go with her to get it? I wanna see it!" Bra said with a smile. Trunks just looked at her.  
  
"I was going to go but Chi-Chi and mom warned me that I better stay as far away from a bridal shop or else. I'm not trying to find out what they mean by or else" he said. Bra just laughed as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"What about Goten and Miyuki?" she asked as she stopped laughing.  
  
"I don't know! I really have to go, ok" Trunks said as he grabbed his coat and put it on. Bra quickly ran over to him.  
  
"Can I go? I want to go too" she said. Trunks just smiled at her as he placed his hand on her head.  
  
"Aren't you hanging out with Pan today? You two are suppose to be going to Hercules dojo, aren't you?" he asked. Bra just frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I don't wanna go there. All I'm going to do is just sit there and watch her beat up every guy in the place. I'd rather hang with you, Cheena and everyone" she said.  
  
"Maybe you should go with Pan, then you can learn a few moves since your mother would rather you not fight" Vegeta said. Bra glared at him before looking at Trunks.  
  
"I'll take you to the mall later, ok? I really want to spend time with Cheena, Goten and Miyuki today" Trunks said. Bra just nodded her head. Smiling, Trunks opened the door and walked out. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a capsule, pressed the button then tossed it in the air to reveal a black and red air car. Jumping in the air, he hopped in the car and took off.  
  
Landing out front of the Son home, he climbed out and smiled as he saw Chi- Chi on the balcony hanging up clothes.  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi!" he yelled. Looking over the edge, Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Hello Trunks! How are you today?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Goten, Miyuki and Cheena are in the back" she said. Thanking her, Trunks walked around towards the back. Chi- Chi watched him go before she clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked up at the sky.  
  
*More grandkids! I can't wait!* she said with a smile. Walking towards the back, Trunks smiled as he heard the music playing. Rounding the back, he rolled his eyes as he saw the sight that he saw a little too often. Goten sat in the chair by the house with Miyuki on his lap. The two were deep in conversation...of the lips. Goten held her close as he kissed her softly.  
  
"Would you two get a room" Trunks said catching their attention. Miyuki smiled as she looked at him.  
  
"Hi to you too Trunks" she said with a smile. Trunks waved to her before looking at Goten who was glaring at him.  
  
"You just had to come over here now, didn't you?" he asked. Trunks just laughed.  
  
"Where's Cheena? She ready to go?" he asked. Miyuki smiled as she pointed to the side. Trunks looked to see Cheena under a motorcycle, working on it.  
  
"You know that's all she does" Goten said as he looked over there as well. Laughing, Trunks walked over to her. Cheena had on a pair of goggles over her eyes as she held a pair of pliers in her hands.  
  
"Why are you wearing those?" Trunks asked as he stood over her. Lifting the goggles up, Cheena smiled at Trunks.  
  
"I was using the torch early to mend some of this metal. This is the 5th bike I've worked on today" she said. Trunks leaned on the bike as he smiled at her.  
  
"So I guess you don't want to go to the mall again" he said. Cheena smirked at him as she pushed herself away from the bike. Reaching down, Trunks helped her to her feet.  
  
"I said this was the 5th bike I worked on, I didn't say I was crazy" Cheena said with a smile. Trunks smiled as he leaned in and gave Cheena a kiss. Kissing him back, Cheena quickly pulled away.  
  
"Don't want to mess up your clothes. Let me change and then we can go" she said as she gave him another kiss before running into the house. Watching her go, Trunks looked over at Goten and Miyuki who were staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked at him. Miyuki just laughed as she climbed off Goten's lap and walked in the house, going inside. Watching her go, Trunks walked over to Goten.  
  
"And you tell us to get a room. What were you two doing just now?" he asked. Trunks just rolled his eyes while Goten just laughed.  
  
Upstairs, Cheena quickly jumped out of the shower and ran into her room. She jumped slightly as she spotted Miyuki sitting on her bed.  
  
"Don't do that" she said as she walked towards her closet and opened it up. Looking inside, she pulled out a pair of blue windbreakers and a white tank top.  
  
"You're going to wear a jacket aren't you with that? The last time you wore that Trunks asked you the same thing" Miyuki asked as she looked at what Cheena picked out.  
  
"Don't worry! I remember that and I will pick a jacket to go with this outfit" Cheena said. Miyuki just smirked as she stood up and left the room, allowing Cheena to change. Waiting down by the stairs, Miyuki looked up to see Cheena walking down. She smirked as Cheena stood in front of her.  
  
"Nice jacket!" she said with a smile. Cheena jacket was only waist high. Looking herself over, Cheena just smirked.  
  
"It's a jacket and it's the only one that matches what I have on, now let's go" she said as she walked towards the kitchen and out the back door with Miyuki following. Outside, Trunks and Goten were talking when the girls walked outside. Trunks quickly looked at Cheena and what she was wearing.  
  
"That shirt again?" he asked as he looked at it. Cheena just nodded as she walked over to him.  
  
"You want me to change?" she asked. Trunks just looked at her then smiled.  
  
"No, if anyone stares at you I'll snap their neck in half" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards around the house. Cheena just laughed as she held onto his hand with Goten and Miyuki following close behind. The four of them hopped into the car and Trunks took off towards the mall.  
  
Parking the car outside, Cheena and everyone climbed out.  
  
"So what should we look at first?" Goten asked as he held onto Miyuki's hand and led her into the mall with Trunks and Cheena right beside him. Cheena just walked along as Trunks held her hand. Looking around, she smiled as she looked at a store that sold parts for skateboards, roller- skates and bikes.  
  
"Well, I'm going in there" she said as she pointed to the store.  
  
"You just finished messing with that garbage, must you drag us in the store to see more of it?" Goten asked as he glared at Cheena. Rolling her eyes, Cheena just continued to look around.  
  
"How about we go into that store?" Miyuki asked as she pointed to a clothing store. Cheena nodded her head before running into the store with Miyuki close behind. Trunks and Goten just sighed as they walked over to the bench outside the store and sat down.  
  
"Oh Cheena, this shirt would look nice on you" Miyuki said as she held up a tight gray tank-top shirt.  
  
"Trunks would kill me if I wore that or even bought that" Cheena said. Miyuki folded her arms across her chest as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" she asked. Cheena smirked as she picked up the shirt then grabbed Miyuki's hand. Standing in front of the store doors, Cheena looked at Trunks who was looking at her. Turning towards Miyuki, she smiled.  
  
"Watch" she said. Holding the shirt out in front of her, Cheena looked at Trunks response. His eyes narrowed as he folded his arms across his chest and put a frown on his face. Cheena laughed as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"See, told you" she said as she walked back where they were. Miyuki looked down at the shirt then over to Goten, who surprisingly was doing the same thing Trunks was as he eyed the shirt. Grinning, she quickly ran back towards Cheena, putting the shirt back where she got it.  
  
Goten glanced as his watch just as Cheena and Miyuki came out of the store. The guys just looked at the number of bags each girl had in their hands.  
  
"All of these are yours?" Trunks asked as he looked at the 5 bags Cheena had. She nodded her head as she handed him the bags.  
  
"And this is just one store" Miyuki said as she handed Goten her 6 bags. The guys looked at the bags in their hands before looking at one another.  
  
"Let's go check out a shoe store" Cheena said. Miyuki nodded her head as she looked at the guys.  
  
"I hope you guys can carry all of this" she said. Again Trunks and Goten looked at one another before running off. Cheena and Miyuki smiled as they watched them come back with four shopping carts.  
  
"Lazy!" the girls said together as they walked off. The guys just smiled as the pushed and pulled the carts along. Standing outside the shoe store, the guys looked bored as ever as the girls were inside trying on some shoes. After a few minutes they came out with more bags.  
  
"Are you two shoppers going to take a break for awhile and let us look around?" Goten asked as he took the bags from Miyuki and placed it in the cart with the rest of her bags.  
  
"You two want to look around as well?" Cheena asked as she watched Trunks load her bags into the cart. He just smiled as he placed the last one inside.  
  
"Fine, where do you want to go?" Cheena asked as she looked at him. Trunks looked at Goten who looked at him.  
  
"Well we'd like to get some clothes as well" he finally said. Cheena and Miyuki just nodded their heads as they walked off with the guys. Pulling up in front of a men's clothing store, the girls sat outside as the guys looked around inside.  
  
"And they say we take forever" Cheena said as she glanced at her watch. Miyuki just nodded her head as she sighed. Kicking her feet back and forth, Cheena glanced over at a small booth where a man was selling toys. She smiled as she watched kids run over and look at all he had to offer.  
  
"What are they doing in there? Buying the store?" Miyuki asked getting Cheena's attention. Soon the guys walked out of the store. Cheena and Miyuki both jumped up as they saw the number of bags the boys had in their hands.  
  
"Please tell me you left the rest of the bags in the store?" Cheena said as she looked at the two bags in Trunks hand. Trunks just shook his head no as he placed the bags in the cart.  
  
"They didn't really have anything we wanted. Goten only got one bag full of stuff" Trunks said as he watched Goten place his one bag in the cart. Miyuki and Cheena looked at one another before walking off.  
  
"What?" Trunks and Goten said as they followed after them with the carts. The girls kept walking before stopping in front of a bridal shop. Cheena smiled as she noticed one of the dresses in the window.  
  
"Isn't that beautiful Trunks? How do you think I'll look it in?" she asked as she turned around to see no one.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked as she looked around. Looking to the side, she spotted him and Goten standing in front of a tuxedo shop. The boys were looking over the tuxes, figuring out which one looked best.  
  
"Which one do you like?" Cheena asked as she walked up beside Trunks. Trunks just smiled as he pointed to the one he liked.  
  
"That's great! Come see the gown I like" Cheena said as she grabbed Trunks arm but he held his ground.  
  
"No way! Your mom and my mom said that I can't go near a bridal shop or else and I don't want to know what they mean by or else" he said. Cheena just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"That's the same way mom was when Gohan and Videl were getting married" she said as she looked at him. Trunks just smiled. Turning towards the tuxes, Cheena smiled as she thought of something.  
  
"I can't wait to see Vegeta in a tux. It's going to be great" she said.  
  
"Dad said he wasn't wearing no tuxes and no one was making him either, not even mom" Trunks said. Cheena just laughed as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh really? Well, we'll have to see about that" she said with a smile. Trunks just smiled back as he turned around.  
  
"Where did Goten and Miyuki go?" he asked noticing no one behind him. Cheena looked around, seeing no sign of her brother or her friend.  
  
"Hey guys, over here" Goten yelled as he stood on line at the food court. Cheena just sighed as Trunks just laughed.  
  
"All right! Lunch!" Trunks shouted as he ran over to Goten. Cheena just sighed as she walked towards a table, pulling the carts behind her. Seeing Miyuki, she quickly walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Let me guess, Trunks is on line?" Miyuki asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she glanced over at Goten and Trunks who were ordering food.  
  
"I wonder who they love more, use or food?" Cheena asked. Miyuki just smiled as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"This question coming from the same person who eats just as much as they do?" she asked. Cheena just laughed slightly as she watched the guys walk over with a tray of food in each hand.  
  
"Here you go!" Trunks said as he set a tray in front of Cheena then sat down, placing his tray in front of him. Miyuki watched as Goten placed both trays in front of himself as he sat down.  
  
"Goten, which one is mine?" she asked. Goten looked at her as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"These are mine! You can wait in line to get yours" he said. Miyuki growled as she hit him in the back of his head. Cheena and Trunks both started to laugh as Goten slid one of the trays over to her.  
  
"Geez, can't you take a joke?" he asked as he looked at her. Miyuki just shook her head no as she started to eat.  
  
"I think she has some saiyan in her yet" Trunks said with a laugh. Cheena continued to laugh as she prepared to eat her food but something caught her eye. She looked at a table not too far away from where she was sitting to see a guy and a girl talking. The guy she had no idea who he was but the girl, she seemed familiar.  
  
"Hey Che, you going to eat that?" Goten asked as he reached towards Cheena's plate. Pushing his hand away, Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Would you at least let her take a bite out of something first?" he asked. Goten just grinned as he continued to eat his food. Cheena didn't hear a word of what was said, her attention still on the girl a few tables away.  
  
*She looks so familiar but where do I know her from?* she asked herself. Noticing her friends distraction, Miyuki stopped eating.  
  
"Cheena? What is it?" she asked. Goten and Trunks also stopped eating and looked at Cheena. Nudging her head towards the table she was staring at, Cheena spoke.  
  
"That girl, she looks so familiar" she said. Trunks, Goten and Miyuki all looked at the table Cheena was talking about. They looked at the girl then at each other.  
  
"She does look familiar for some reason" Goten said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"She does but who is she?" Trunks asked. Miyuki just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Cheena. Cheena kept her eyes on the girl, trying to figure out who she was.  
  
*I know I've seen her before but...wait...it can't be* she said to herself as she slowly stood up.  
  
"Cheena? What's the matter? Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he watched Cheena walk towards the table.  
  
"There she goes causing trouble" Goten said as he watched as well.  
  
*It just can't be! Its been 6 years since I last saw her. There is no way it could be her* Cheena said to herself as she approached the table. At the sight of her presence, the guy looked at her as did the girl. Looking at her face, Cheena gasped.  
  
"Jamie?" she asked.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Is Cheena right? Is that really Jamie and if so will she remember Cheena? Who is the guy she is with? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	2. First Impression

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and anyone else that does not deal with what is above. N-sama owns Miyuki.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter. Much Luv for doing so.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 1st chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Thanks!!  
  
Chico: Girls love to shop and that includes Cheena and Miyuki  
  
Crecy: I hope you get out and points go to Cado for trying  
  
Sailor Bree: Let's hope Mr. Tightly doesn't have a brother that's just like him  
  
Trunksprincess4life: I don't know if she can spot a person a mile away but it is possible  
  
Trunxgurl: Your gut is very smart  
  
Swimming Angel: Your thoughts are correct!!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Thanks and here is her response!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: First Impression  
  
Cheena stared at the young woman looking up at her. Her eyes never faded away from the woman's glance, as she stared back.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" the woman asked. Cheena's mouth opened slightly as she heard the woman's voice.  
  
"It is you! You sound the same. Don't you know who I am?" Cheena asked. The woman looked at Cheena for awhile, noticing her hair and her voice. Her eyes went wide as a smile flew across her face.  
  
"Cheena?" she asked. Cheena just nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around the woman.  
  
"Jamie, I don't believe its you. You cut your hair and everything. No wonder I couldn't tell who you were" she said as she moved away. Jamie smiled as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"You should talk, I barely recognize you now. If it wasn't for that hairstyle, I'd never know it was you" she said. Cheena just chuckled as she ran her hand over her ponytail.  
  
"I'm going to change it one of these days" she said with a smile Jamie smiled as she stared at Cheena.  
  
"Man Jamie, its been 6 years since I last saw you. How have you been? Where have you been?" Cheena asked. Jamie just smiled at her and prepared to respond when she noticed some people walking towards her and Cheena.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms, but my sister loves to cause problems. She has a few problems herself" Goten said as he rested his arm on Cheena's shoulder. Glaring at him through the corner of her eyes, Cheena quickly moved her shoulder away.  
  
"Shut it Goten!" she yelled. Jamie's mouth dropped as she heard what she said.  
  
"Goten? Is that you? You look so different with your hair cut short like that" Jamie said as she looked him over. Goten raised his eyebrows as he looked at her then over to Cheena.  
  
"Che, who is this and why are you telling her my name?" he asked. Rolling her eyes, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"I didn't tell her your name Einstein, its Jamie" she said. Goten's mouth slightly opened as he looked at the woman in front of him. Jamie just laughed at his expression then looked behind him to see Trunks and Miyuki with the same expression on their face.  
  
"Hello to you too Trunks! Miyuki! Long time no see but if you're hanging with these two then I know exactly who you are" she said with a smile. Trunks and Miyuki just stared at her.  
  
"What have you been up to Jamie? I have to know" Cheena said casting the attention to her. Jamie just smiled as she looked at her.  
  
"Well after I left your party, my mother took me and Tammy and moved us out of the country. We lived there for the longest. I came back because I was offered a job here. Tammy is with our mother in the states" Jamie said.  
  
"What kind of work do you do?" Trunks asked, the shock wearing away.  
  
"I'm a cashier for this small store that sells herbs and other medical remedies. Its not bad" Jamie said. Cheena smiled then noticed the guy sitting with Jamie. He just stared at everyone as they spoke, never saying a word.  
  
"Uh Jamie, whose your friend? He knows who we are since we've done nothing but talk" Cheena said. With a smile on her face, Jamie reached over and held the guys hand. She looked at him then at Cheena.  
  
"This is Travis! He's my fiancée!" she said. Cheena blinked a few times as she looked back and forth between Jamie and Travis.  
  
"That's great Jamie! I guess we're all happy then" Miyuki said as she showed her the ring on her finger. Jamie just smiled as she held Miyuki's hand so she could look at the ring.  
  
"Who gave you this?" Jamie asked. Miyuki just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Goten's arm. Jamie just laughed as she jumped up and hugged Miyuki then Goten.  
  
"That's great" she said as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"And here I thought you two would be engaged before Goten or Miyuki" she said. Cheena just smirked as she extended her left hand towards Jamie.  
  
"You were saying?" she questioned as she smiled. Jamie looked at her ring and jumped back as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"What did you do? Make that diamond yourself? Its huge" she said as she looked at it again. Trunks just grinned as he placed his hand behind his head. Jamie just laughed as she looked at her own ring.  
  
"As a matter of fact, both of your rings are nice. Mines is ok but the two of you have beautiful rings" she said. Folding his arms across his chest, Goten looked at Miyuki engagement ring.  
  
"It better be beautiful, that ring was suppose to be my new car" he said. Miyuki growled as she placed the ring in front of his face.  
  
"Well this car ring is staying right were it is cause there is no way I'm taking it off" she said. Goten just smirked as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. Cheena just laughed as she looked at them then over to Jamie.  
  
"Well we won't disturb you two any longer besides we still have more shopping to do" Cheena said.  
  
"Well we were going to walk around some more as well so why don't we all walk together?" Jamie suggested. Cheena looked at Goten, Trunks and Miyuki as they all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Fine by us" Cheena said as she looked at Jamie. She smiled as she looked at Travis.  
  
"Is that ok with you?" she asked. Travis just smiled as he nodded his head. Nodding her head, Jamie looked back at Cheena.  
  
"Let's go" she said as she grabbed Cheena's arm and Miyuki and walked off. Trunks, Travis and Goten just watched them walk off.  
  
"Guess that leaves us to push the carts" Trunks said. Goten just sucked his teeth as he walked over and grabbed two of the carts. Trunks grabbed the other two then followed after the girls with Goten and Travis behind him.  
  
"I can't believe you're engaged" Cheena said as she walked beside Jamie.  
  
"Neither can I" she said as she slightly blushed.  
  
"So...what's he like?" Miyuki asked.  
  
"Well, he's nice and smart and...well I can't describe him. He's quiet though but that's ok" Jamie said. Miyuki just smiled at Jamie.  
  
"Well as long as your happy then its ok" she said. Jamie just nodded as she smiled.  
  
"How old is he? He doesn't look that young" Cheena said.  
  
"He's 10 years older then I am" Jamie said. Cheena just stared at her as she heard what she just said.  
  
"He's 33?" she slowly asked. Jamie just nodded her head as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"He's been married 3 times before but he said I'll be his last wife" she said. Cheena just stared at her not believing what she just heard.  
  
"What happened with all his other wives?" Miyuki asked. Jamie just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He doesn't mention them and I don't ask. I don't care about them. All I care about is Travis" Jamie said. Miyuki just smiled while Cheena just stared.  
  
"So Travis, what do you do?" Goten asked. Looking at Jamie, Travis spoke.  
  
"That is none of your concern" he said. Goten looked at Trunks then back at Travis.  
  
"Easy, I was just asking" he said as he continued to walk. Travis looked at him through the corner of his eye then looked back at Jamie as she walked in front of him with Cheena and Miyuki beside her.  
  
"Sorry, I usually don't tell people what I do if I don't know them. Its just who I am" he said. Goten just nodded his head as he walked on.  
  
"What do you two do?" Travis asked. Goten just looked at him then at Trunks who was looking at him.  
  
"Well I'm the vice president of Capsule Corps" Trunks said. Travis just looked at him then at Cheena.  
  
"No wonder she got that big ring" he said with a smirk on his face. Trunks just looked at him wondering what he meant by that. Travis just kept his eyes on Jamie as she and Cheena walked up to a small booth where a guy was selling hand lotion.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" the guy asked as he placed a small amount on Cheena's hand and rubbed it in.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about, being pampered" Cheena said with a laugh. The guy laughed as he did the same to Miyuki and prepared to do the same to Jamie when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Travis?" Jamie asked as she looked at him. He pulled her away from the guy and looked at her.  
  
"I thought you were going to shop?" he asked her. Jamie looked at him then looked at Cheena and everyone who was staring at her and him.  
  
"I am! I was just going to..." she started before Travis cut her off.  
  
"...let that other guy touch you, yea I know. Now go into a store and shop so we can leave" he whispered to her so Cheena and everyone couldn't hear. Jamie just nodded her head as Travis slowly let her go.  
  
'Well I'm going to go into that store and look around, anyone coming?" Jamie asked as she walked off into a small store that sold a few hair products and purses and other knickknacks. Cheena just stared at her before going in after her followed by Miyuki. Jamie was looking at a purse when Cheena walked in.  
  
"What was that?" she asked as she looked at Jamie. Staring at the purse, Jamie answered.  
  
"What was what?" she said. Snatching the purse from her, Cheena placed it back on the self before looking back at Jamie.  
  
"What was that he just did?" she asked. Jamie stared at her then at another purse.  
  
"He's just a little protective of me. He doesn't like it when other guys look at me or touch me. That's all" she said.  
  
"The guy was just going to put lotion on your hand. He wasn't going to take you on a date, Jamie" Cheena said. Jamie put the purse in her hand down then looked at Cheena.  
  
"It's no big deal. He's just protective, that's all" she said as she walked out the store. Cheena just stood there with Miyuki behind her. Running her hand over her ponytail, Cheena walked out the store along with Miyuki. Walking around the mall some more, Cheena stopped when she saw Lacie's store.  
  
"Time for me to go on a underwear shopping spree" she said as she rubbed her hands together. Goten just rolled his eyes as he walked to a bench and sat down.  
  
"Just don't buy up the store" he said. Cheena just smiled as she ran into the store.  
  
"Hey Jamie, you wanna go check out that music store? See what's new?" Miyuki asked. Jamie nodded her head and the two walked off. Travis watched as Jamie and Miyuki disappeared into the store.  
  
"How many bags do you think Cheena will come out here with this time?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten.  
  
"Knowing her like I do..I say 10 bags" Goten said with a smile. Trunks just laughed as he looked at him.  
  
"Not even she's come out of there with 10 bags and besides, she has most of those colors already" he said. Goten just looked at him with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh, and how would you know? Huh?" he said with a grin. Trunks just looked at him as he stopped laughing.  
  
"Well...uh..I went shopping with her to get them" he said. Goten just rolled his eyes as he stifled a laugh.  
  
"Well let's make a bet! If Cheena comes out of that store with 10 bags, we'll go anywhere you want to go for the night. You know tonight we're suppose to take the girls out" Trunks said. Goten just nodded his head.  
  
"You're on! I know Cheena! So if she comes out of that store with less then 10 bags, in which she won't, then we will go anywhere you want to go, deal?" Goten said as he extended his hand. Trunks nodded his head as he shook Goten's hand.  
  
"How could you let her dress like that and come outside? How can you let her shop in such a trashy store?" Travis said causing both Trunks and Goten to look at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That short jacket, that shirt, that store? You're just asking for her to be attacked by some guy dressed like that. I mean, don't you care about her safety?" Travis asked as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"I do but let me tell you a few things. One, Cheena wears what she wants. I have nothing against it. What she wants is fine with me. Two, if any guy did decide to attack Cheena, I'd feel real sorry for him because she'd take him out and three, that store sells stuff that Cheena wears. If she wants to shop there then she can, I'm not going to stop her" Trunks said. Travis just looked at him as Cheena came out the store with 2 bags in her hands.  
  
"Just two? No! Where are the rest of them?" Goten asked as he looked at her. Cheena just stared at him as she placed the bags in the cart in front of Trunks.  
  
"They only had a few new designs and colors today" she said. Goten growled as he looked over at Trunks.  
  
"Oh yea, you know her alright! Tonight we are going to the new club that just opened up a few weeks ago" he said with a smile. Cheena just looked back and forth between Trunks and Goten before folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Did you two bet on how many bags I'd come out that store with again?" she asked. Goten just mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Trunks started to laugh before Cheena softly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Must you two always bet on me when it comes to that store? I don't spend that much time in there" she said.  
  
"Che please, who are you trying to lie to? You spend half your time in that store alone. The last time you went in there, you didn't leave until the lady told you they were closing and even then you wouldn't go. Trunks and I had to drag you out" Goten said.  
  
"Well...they had new colors and designs. I even got one made with my name on the straps in diamonds. I went to pick it up" Cheena said.  
  
"Diamonds on your underwear? You are nuts!" Goten said. Cheena just glared at him then looked around.  
  
"Where's Jamie and Miyuki?" she asked. Trunks pointed to the music store. Cheena smiled as she quickly ran inside the store. Sighing again, the guys just sat back on the bench.  
  
"You let her hit you?" Travis asked as he looked at Trunks. Trunks just stared at him then looked at Goten who shrugged his shoulders, then looked back at Travis.  
  
"She was joking" Trunks said with a laugh. Travis didn't laugh as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"You should of put her in her place" he said. Trunks slowly stopped laughing as he looked at him.  
  
"Are you saying he should of hit her back?" Goten asked, interested in Travis response. Folding his arms across his chest, Travis closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm just saying that he shouldn't let her hit him. I mean, if she's going to hit him then she must want to get hit back" he said.  
  
"I'd never hit Cheena. I don't even do it if I'm playing around with her. She was joking" Trunks said.  
  
"I'd never do that to Miyuki either" Goten said staring at Travis. Travis smirked as he sat back on the bench.  
  
"Hmm, that explains why your women are the way they are" he said. Trunks and Goten just stared at one another, not believing what they just heard.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Goten asked getting a little hot under the collar. Travis slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Goten.  
  
"Just forget it! If you want your girls to be so loose around you then that's fine" he said. Trunks glared at him as he listened.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" he asked getting a little bothered as well.  
  
"So I'm guess you're saying Jamie isn't like that, what ever you're talking about?" Goten asked. Travis shook his head no as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"No, I know how to control her and show her what place she belongs in" he said. Trunks just stared at him just as the girls came out. Quickly Miyuki walked over to Goten and showed him a few cd's.  
  
"They had the one you wanted" she said. Goten glared at Travis then looked at Miyuki. As she smiled at him, he smiled back then took the cd.  
  
"Thanks" he said. Cheena walked over and sat on Trunks lap and showed him the cd's she bought. Jamie smiled as she looked at Travis.  
  
"Cheena just told me that she and everyone is going to that new club tonight. Let's tag along" she said. Travis just looked at her as he felt Trunks and Goten looking at him. Smiling, he slowly stood up.  
  
"Maybe, let's talk about this later. I'm ready to go" he said. Jamie frowned as she looked at him.  
  
"But Travis, I wanted to..." she started before she looked at him. He glared at her, waiting for her to say something. Sighing Jamie, just nodded her head.  
  
"We might as well go. We've been here for awhile anyway" she said. A smirk flew across his face as he held her hand. Turning towards Cheena, Jamie smiled.  
  
"I'll see you around" she said.  
  
"It won't be another 6 years will it?" Cheena asked with a laugh. Jamie laughed as well as she shook her head no. Waving to everyone she started to walk off with Travis.  
  
"Nice talking to you, guys?" Travis said as he walked off. Trunks and Goten just watched him go.  
  
"Talk? What talk?" Miyuki asked. Goten looked at her then Trunks who was looking at Cheena.  
  
"Nothing! Just guy stuff" Trunks said. Cheena just looked at him then smiled.  
  
"Well we might as well see what else this mall has to offer. Maybe we should go get a new outfit for tonight" she said. Miyuki nodded then walked off with Cheena behind her. Trunks and Goten looked at them then turned back and looked in the direction Jamie and Travis went.  
  
"So, what do you think of him?" Goten asked. Trunks just smirked as he grabbed his two carts.  
  
"I'm trying not to think about him, or what he said" Trunks said as he pulled the carts along followed by Goten, following after the girls.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Trunks, Cheena, Miyuki and Goten are going to the club to hang out for the night. Will Travis and Jamie be there? If so, what will happen? Anything good? Bad? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	3. Club Rain

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: I own Cheena as you all know and N-sama owns Miyuki  
  
AN: Thanks to all who read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate it!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 2nd chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Club time is right  
  
Chico: Let's just hope Travis isn't  
  
Swimming Angel: Strange to say the least  
  
Trunksprincess4life: Well now you can go  
  
Crecy: Glad you're out! Nice way to get rid of them too  
  
Trunxgurl: Yea, see for yourself  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Club Rain  
  
"Where is it?" Cheena shouted as she opened her closet. Holding her towel close to her body, she continued to search, pushing her clothes to the side.  
  
"It has to be in here! I want to wear it tonight!" she said as she quickly walked over to one of her drawers and opened it. Looking inside, she frowned as she still didn't see what she was looking for. Hearing a knock at her door, Cheena looked to see Goten standing at her door with a frown on his face. He had on a black shirt with black slacks and shoes.  
  
"Trunks said he'd be here in 5 minutes and here you are standing around naked" he said as he glared at her. Holding onto her towel, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"Number one, I have a towel on and number two, I would be dressed but I can't find the shirt I was going to wear. Have you seen it?" Cheena asked as she walked to another drawer and looked inside.  
  
"Now why would I know where your shirt is?" Goten asked as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"You probley wore it somewhere" Cheena muttered under her breath. Goten just glared at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"As small as your shirts are I'd have a hard time putting it on" he said. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"I know! I mean it would never fit over that big head of yours" she said with a laugh. Goten growled as he prepared to speak but Trunks honking his horn caught him off guard. Cheena froze as she ran to her window and looked out. Stepping out of his car, Trunks waved up at her. He had on a silk royal blue shirt with a pair of black slacks and black shoes.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Cheena yelled as she closed her blinds. Trunks just stared at her window with a confused look on his face. Hearing a noise, he looked to see a car pull up in front of the house. He smiled as he saw Miyuki climb out. She had on a light green tube top with a black mini skirt. On her feet she had on a pair of dark green shoes.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Ready to go?" she asked as she placed the car back in it capsule.  
  
"Yea but I'm not sure about Cheena. She just told me to go away" he said as he looked back up at Cheena's window. Miyuki just laughed as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh, well that's just her way of telling you that she's not ready yet and she's standing there in her towel when she should be getting dressed" she said as she walked towards the front door with Trunks following. Chi-Chi opened the door and smiled as Trunks and Miyuki walked in.  
  
"Hey" Goten said as he walked down the stairs holding his head. Walking toward Miyuki he gave her a kiss.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked. Goten frowned as he looked at her.  
  
"Cheena threw her stupid brush at me all because I mentioned her getting fat" he said. Chi-Chi and Miyuki growled as they glared at him.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A GIRLS WEIGHT!" they both yelled at the same time. Goten just jumped back as he looked at the both of them.  
  
"I was just kidding, right Trunks?" Goten said hoping to get support from Trunks. Looking behind him, he looked to see Trunks glaring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked. Slowly walking towards him, Trunks just stared at him.  
  
"If she comes to me and asks me if she looks fat then I am coming after you" he yelled. Goten just stared at him as Cheena came down the stairs. She had on a red belly shirt with a pair of tight blue pants. On her feet was a pair of red and blue boots that kinda looked like sneakers. She had a frown on her face as she stepped off the stairs. Immediately she went the hall mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"Trunks, do I look fat to you?" she asked. Trunks growled as he lunged for Goten but Chi-Chi and Miyuki held him back.  
  
"Cheena, you're not fat. I was just playing around. Geez, you girls are so sensitive about the way you look" Goten said as he looked at Cheena. She just stared in the mirror before she turned towards him.  
  
"Of course girls are sensitive about their weight...AND DON"T YOU FORGET IT!" she yelled. Goten jumped back again as Cheena calmed down.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Miyuki asked as she let Trunks go. Cheena smiled as she nodded her head. Soon Miyuki and Goten walked out the house hand in hand. Trunks was about to follow when Cheena grabbed his arm.  
  
"You never answered my question" she said. Trunks just stared at her wondering what he should say. If he said yes, she'd kill him but if he said no she'd probley think he was lying and didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"I...uh....well no...I mean, uh" he stuttered as he looked at her. Cheena just laughed, knowing the predicament he was in.  
  
"C'mon, I was just playing. Goten pulls a joke today so I should too" she said as she pulled him out the house. Trunks just smirked as they all loaded up into his car and took off towards the club.  
  
"What is the name of this place anyway?" Miyuki asked. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her.  
  
"I think its called Club Rain" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. He nodded his head as he continued to drive.  
  
"Yea, it just opened up a few days ago" he said. Folding his arms across his chest, Goten looked straight ahead.  
  
"We could have gone to dinner but no, we have to go to a club. This is all Cheese-face fault" he said. Turning around in her seat, Cheena glared at him.  
  
"And how do you figure it to be my fault?" she asked.  
  
"If you would of shopped yourself silly and came out of that store with 10 bags or more we would be doing what I wanted to do tonight" he said. Rolling her eyes, Cheena turned around in her seat.  
  
"Whine! That's all you do is whine! Grow up will you?" she snapped as she smirked. Goten smiled as he leaned forward in his seat and held onto the back of her seat.  
  
"As soon as you grow up then I'll grow up" he said. Glaring at him through the corner of her eye, Cheena quickly pressed her hand in his face and pushed him back into his seat. Miyuki and Trunks just laughed as they all continued on towards the club.  
  
Parking the car a block away, everyone climbed out then walked towards the entrance of the club. They all stopped as they saw the long line of people waiting to get inside.  
  
"You see Cheena! If you would of stopped playing around, we wouldn't be at the back of this line" Goten yelled as he glared at Cheena.  
  
"Get over yourself and chill out!" Cheena said as she surveyed everyone on line. Ahead of the line, stood two bouncers who looked like they weren't letting anyone into the club no matter what.  
  
"Hmmm, Miyuki, you feel like having some fun?" Cheena asked. Miyuki had a smirk on her face as she nodded her head. Cheena just smiled as she looked at her then at the guys.  
  
"You two stay in line in case this doesn't work" she said. Trunks just looked at her then at Goten.  
  
"What do you think they're going to do?" he asked. Goten just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Miyuki and Cheena. Smiling at them, Cheena and Miyuki walked beside the line and up to where the bouncers were standing.  
  
"Excuse me, but what's the hold up?" Cheena asked as she looked at one of them. The bouncer looked at her then at the crowd of people in front of him.  
  
"There is no hold up now wait on line like everyone else" he snapped. Cheena just glared at him but a nudge in her side from Miyuki told her to just calm down.  
  
"What if I gave you twenty bucks to let us and our dates in here. What do you say to that?" Miyuki asked. The bouncer just looked at her.  
  
"No" he said as he looked at the crowd again. This time Miyuki glared at him but Cheena just stared at the bouncer. Just then the other one walked over and looked at Cheena.  
  
"Why do you look familiar?" he asked. Cheena just stared at him wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"You look like that Cheena girl" he said.  
  
"Maybe because I am that Cheena girl. Do I know you?" Cheena asked. The guy smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I sent my bike to you to fix. Are you finished with it?" he asked. Cheena looked at Miyuki who was smiling at her then at the bouncer.  
  
"If you sent it to me last night then yes its done. How about you let us and our dates into this club and I'll add something special to you bike?" Cheena suggested. The bouncer looked at her then at Miyuki.  
  
"I want the paint done over on the bike plus more gears to speed my bike up and no extra charge. Can you do that?" he asked.  
  
"If you let us in I can" Cheena said. Smiling, the bouncer, opened the red rope and pulled it to the side. Miyuki smiled as she ran back to get Trunks and Goten.  
  
"You know which bike is mine don't you? How fast can you fix it cause I have a street race coming up" the bouncer said.  
  
"It's the red tundra, right? It won't take me long to fix it. Come by and pick it up tomorrow morning" Cheena said as Miyuki, Goten and Trunks approached.  
  
"Well you all can go in if you have id" the bouncer said. The four of them took out their id's and handed it to him. Looking them over, the bouncer handed them back.  
  
"Ok, have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow Cheena" he said. Nodding her head, Cheena walked in with everyone following.  
  
"What did he mean he'd see you tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he looked at her.  
  
"He's one of my customers. You all better thank me. I have more work to do on his bike now and I'm not getting paid for it" Cheena said.  
  
"Thanks Che, who would of known you fixing bikes would pay off" Miyuki said. Goten just stifled a laugh as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"About time that stupid thing you do paid off" he said. Cheena just glared at him as she held Trunks hand and headed towards a table. The music was flowing through the club as the gang found an empty table and sat down.  
  
"What should we do first?" Trunks yelled over the music.  
  
"Dance!" Cheena and Miyuki said together before laughing.  
  
"Let's order something to drink first" Goten said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Just get me a beer!" Trunks said.  
  
"I'll take a pina colada" Cheena said.  
  
"Same for me" Miyuki said. Goten was about to say something but decided not to as he walked towards the bar. Tapping her fingers on the table to the music, Cheena looked at the dance floor to see people laughing and having fun.  
  
"I wanna dance" Cheena said as she looked at Trunks. He just looked at her as Miyuki spoke up.  
  
"Well lets just go dance until Goten comes back" she said. Cheena nodded as she rose from the table.  
  
"You coming?" she asked as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"No, I'll wait for Goten to get back. You two have fun" Trunks said with a smile. As he watched Cheena and Miyuki walk towards the dance floor, Goten returned to the table with the drinks.  
  
"The prices for these things were outrageous. Cheena is paying me for her drink. It was the most expensive" he said as he sat down. Trunks just laughed as he picked up his Cheena's drink and placed it beside him then grabbed his beer.  
  
"Didn't Miyuki order the same thing as Cheena?" he asked Goten.  
  
"Yea, so?" Goten asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Well I'm guessing hers was the same price so are you going to make her pay for hers as well?" Trunks asked. Goten just glared at him as he placed his beer on the table.  
  
"I'm not making my girl pay a thing, Cheena however, she can pay me" he said. Trunks just laughed as he took a drink of his beer.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" a person said. Looking beside them, Trunks and Goten saw Jamie and Travis.  
  
"I guess" Goten said. Travis walked over and found two chairs and sat them at the table.  
  
"Where's Cheena and Miyuki?" Jamie asked as she sat down beside Goten. Trunks pointed on the dance floor. Everyone looked to see Cheena and Miyuki dancing to the music and laughing about something.  
  
"So I see you let your women just go out there and dance with anyone" Travis said as he sat down beside Trunks. Goten and Trunks just looked at him.  
  
"Do you see them dancing with anyone? Cause I don't? Do you Trunks?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks. Trunks shook his head no as he looked at Travis. The music slowly changed to something else.  
  
"That was a rush" Cheena said as she walked back to the table with Miyuki beside her. Seeing her drink, Cheena smiled as she took a sip.  
  
"Thanks Goten" she said as she looked at him. Goten ignored her as he stared at Travis. Looking to the side, Cheena and Miyuki saw Travis and Jamie.  
  
"Hey Jamie" Cheena said. Jamie just smiled. Puzzled by her response, Cheena picked her drink up and prepared to drink it.  
  
"How can you let your girl sit there and drink that? She'll get drunk in a minute" Travis said as he looked at Trunks. Looking out the corner of her eye, Cheena stared at him before placing her glass back down on the table.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" she asked. Travis just sat back in his chair as he looked at her.  
  
"You're the only girl sitting here about to drink that mess. Soon you'll be walking around this club half naked and drunk" he said. Cheena's mouth flew open as she looked at him. Trunks growled as he turned toward Travis.  
  
"I think you better watch what you say" Trunks said in a harsh tone. Travis just smirked as he looked over at Miyuki and Goten.  
  
"And you're no better. You let your girl come out here looking like that. Now I see how you got in here" he said.  
  
"WHAT!" Miyuki and Goten said together.  
  
"Listen, you have no right to..." Cheena started before Travis cut her off.  
  
"I saw you flirting outside with that bouncer. You going to screw him later?" he asked with a smile. Trunks growled as he rose out of his seat.  
  
"I've had enough of your mouth" he yelled.  
  
"Same here" Goten said as he stood up as well. Jamie just looked down at her hands, avoiding everyone's stares.  
  
'Don't get mad at me because you can't control your women" Travis said.  
  
"Control? Trunks doesn't control me and he doesn't have to" Cheena said as she stood up.  
  
"And neither does Goten" Miyuki said as she stood up. Travis smirked as he looked at them.  
  
'And that is why you two girls are so loose around other men. Tell me, how many men do you see, especially dressed like that?" he asked.  
  
"That's it" Cheena said as she started to walk behind Trunks but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Take it easy' he said as he looked at her. Cheena just stared at him.  
  
"Take it easy? He's practically saying I sleep around and all you can say is take it easy?" she said. Trunks just stared at her as Travis started to laugh.  
  
"Well Trunks, I hope you know the old saying...you can't turn a hoe into a house wife" he said as he continued to laugh. Trunks growled as he quickly turned around and punched Travis in the face, causing him to fall out of his chair.  
  
"GET UP!" Trunks yelled as he prepared to knock him down again. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she looked at Travis slowly make his way to his feet. Most of the people in the club stopped and looked at the scene in front of them. Touching the side of his mouth, Travis pulled his hand away to reveal blood on the side of his mouth. Growling he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Want me to knock you down again? Then go ahead and say something smart" Trunks said as he glared at Travis. Growling, Travis grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her out of the chair.  
  
"Get up and let's go!" he yelled as he tugged at her arm. Stumbling a bit, Jamie quickly walked beside Travis, never looking back or up at anyone.  
  
"Way to go Trunks!!" Miyuki said as she laughed. Cheena quickly ran over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she gave him a kiss. Trunks smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm not going to let anyone talk about you" he said as he looked back at Cheena. Cheena just smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"Well if you didn't hit him, I would of done it" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Miyuki just smiled as she held onto Goten's arm.  
  
"I wish you would of knocked him out" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Goten just smirked as he looked at her.  
  
"I think I've had enough of this place. Let's get out of here" Trunks said.  
  
"But we just got here and I am not going to have my night ruined by some idiot" Cheena said as she picked her drink up and started to drink it.  
  
"By the way Che, you owe me $15 for that drink" Goten said with a smile. Cheena glared at him as she spit the drink out and into his face. Miyuki just laughed as she watched Goten glare at Cheena.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" he said as he wiped his face off. Cheena just smirked as she placed the drink on the table.  
  
"Well I'd say, you just got your money back" she said as she started to laugh. Goten just growled as he stared at her. Just then, the music changed to something quick.  
  
"Let's dance" Cheena said as she grabbed Trunks arm and pulled him towards the dance floor. Miyuki just smiled as she looked at Goten, who was still wiping himself off.  
  
"So now you want to dance I bet" Goten said as he looked over at Miyuki. She made a grossed out look on her face as she looked at him.  
  
"With you all wet? No way! You're not wetting my clothes" she said. Goten just stared at her before she started to laugh.  
  
"C'mon!" she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor and started to dance the night away.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and Miyuki pay Jamie a visit at her job. How will Jamie treat them? The guys are out looking around when they run into Travis and ??? What is he up to? You'll have to check out the next chapter to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	4. Lunch Call

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and anyone else not mentioned. Miyuki belongs to N- sama.  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. You know I appreciate it to no end.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 3rd chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Those comments were harsh  
  
Trunxgurl: He is kinda like Mr. Tightly I guess  
  
Crecy: I would love to see that banner. I bet it would cover an entire room or at least half of it.  
  
Chico: (Trunks wanted to respond to this one) Trunks: Thanks Chico but we all know he had it coming!  
  
Son Risika: It'll be you and me vs. Goten if he does say that  
  
Sailor Bree: If you use it in "You've Got Mail" all I can sat is...look out Gohan!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: It's quite alright! I'm glad you're enjoying it!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch Call  
  
"Would you cut that down?" Miyuki yelled as she held onto the dashboard in front of her. Cheena just laughed as she drove down the road.  
  
"Fine! Could you at least slow down I mean, what's the rush?" Miyuki yelled over the music. Cheena looked at her for a second then back at the road.  
  
"You're right! I love the rush!" she yelled. Miyuki slapped her forehead as Cheena continued to sing and speed along. Looking down at the speed meter, Miyuki's eyes went wide as she saw the limit Cheena was going.  
  
"Che, you're doing 85 mph" she yelled. Looking down at the meter, Cheena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What's the limit?" she yelled as she continued on. Looking at a sign, Miyuki turned towards Cheena.  
  
"That sign said 40" she yelled. Cheena quickly turned around then looked straight ahead.  
  
"85's not that bad" she said. Miyuki mouth dropped open as she stared at Cheena.  
  
"C'MON!" she yelled. Cheena just laughed as she started to slow down. Looking at the meter, she saw that she was now doing 50.  
  
"Man Che, you are so lucky we didn't reach the city yet or you'd be going to jail" Miyuki said as she settled back in her seat.  
  
"Oh c'mon, like that wasn't fun" Cheena said as she cut the music down.  
  
"It wasn't, and must you blast that rock music? I mean I love Linkin Park too but not that loud" Miyuki said. Cheena just smirked as she turned towards her friend.  
  
"Sorry mother, I won't do that again" she said as she stuck her bottom lip out and made it quiver slightly. Miyuki just rolled her eyes as she punched Cheena in the arm. Laughing, Cheena slowly slowed down some more as she reached the city.  
  
"About time we got here. Why are we here again and with out the guys?" Miyuki asked as Cheena stopped at a red light.  
  
"We're going to go pay Jamie a visit and see if she wants to go out for lunch. Trunks and Goten are having their boys day out or whatever it is that Goten said before he slammed the door in my face when I asked him if he wanted to tag along" Cheena said as she settled back in her seat.  
  
"I still can't get over last night. Trunks decked Travis's lights out" Miyuki said as she started to throw a couple of left and right punches. Cheena laughed as the light turned green. Hearing honking behind her, Cheena quickly turned around to see a man shaking his fist in the air.  
  
"Would you move it you dumb woman! I'm running late!" he yelled. Miyuki watched as Cheena unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
"Che...don't!" she said. Rolling down her window, Cheena climbed out and sat on the door. Looking back at the man, she narrowed her eyes and growled slightly. The man gulped as he looked at her.  
  
"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD OF LEFT EARLIER NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I WAS TALKING HERE SO SHUT IT UP!" she yelled. Quickly the man ducked down behind the wheel of his car. Smiling in satisfaction, Cheena climbed back into the car and drove off, rolling the window up as she went.  
  
"You know...you and Goten are definitely related" Miyuki said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Cheena asked as she looked at her through the corner of her eye.  
  
"Both of you have a serious case of road rage. I mean, you probley made that poor man pee on himself" Miyuki said with a slight laugh. Cheena laughed as well as she continued on.  
  
"Well he should learn to be patient. If you think I'm bad when I'm behind the wheel of a car, you should see me on my bike" she said. Miyuki just laughed as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"Oh I bet! I can see you driving beside the car yelling at whoever pissed you off" she said with a laugh. Cheena just nodded as she continued on.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Trunks asked as he walked beside Goten on the other side of town. Goten just looked at him then sighed.  
  
"We could of done a lot but you just had to bring her" he said as he looked at Bra. Bra looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"I told you I had to take her. Dad was going off to train with Goku and mom had a meeting. I had to watch her and besides I got to get out of doing work so I'm happy" Trunks said. Bra just laughed as she looked around.  
  
"I want to go to the arcade. Can we go?" she asked as she looked at Trunks. Trunks smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Sure, I haven't been there in awhile. I used to beat Goten all the time" he said.  
  
"Excuse me? You never beat me. I used to beat you all the time in ever game that place had" Goten said.  
  
"Oh yea, well lets place a bet to it. If I beat you in most of the games there then you're paying for lunch. If you beat me in most of the games, then lunch is on me" Trunks suggested. Goten quickly shook his hand then continued walking.  
  
*I am not losing this bet! Then I'd have to buy lunch and that's a lot of food we're talking about. I'm going to win for sure* Goten said to himself as he walked on.  
  
*There is no way Goten is winning this bet. I can play any game there. I'll win for sure* Trunks said to himself as he walked on. Looking back and forth between Goten and Trunks, Bra just smiled.  
  
*They're both crazy* she said to herself as she giggled softly and walked between both guys towards the arcade.  
  
"Is this it?" Miyuki asked as she Cheena parked the car. Nodding her head, Cheena took the key out of the ignition and opened the door on her side of the door.  
  
"Herbal Remedies! This is the only place in town so I guess so" she said as Miyuki climbed out and closed the door behind her. Together the girls walked towards the front door and went inside. Looking around, they smiled at all the herbs and things around the shop. Nudging Cheena in the side, Miyuki looked to see Jamie behind the counter reading a magazine.  
  
"Nice place" Cheena said as she and Miyuki approached. Looking up from her magazine, Jamie just nodded.  
  
"Business is slow today" she said. Miyuki just nodded her head as she walked around the store looking around at all that was offered.  
  
"Hey, when do you get off for lunch cause Miyuki and I were wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with us" Cheena said with a smile. Jamie just looked at her then back at her magazine.  
  
"I already went to lunch" she said. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena looked at her watch then back to Jamie.  
  
"But its not even 11:30 yet! Its still breakfast time for some" she said. Jamie just shrugged her shoulders as she flipped through her magazine.  
  
"I had an early lunch then" she said. Cheena just stared at her with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Uh, did I miss something? You seem to be acting pretty cold to me Jamie" she said. Jamie sighed as she looked up at Cheena.  
  
"Did you have to let Trunks punch Travis? You just stood there and let him do it. Travis yelled the whole way back home and did you have to hear it? No, but I did" she said.  
  
"Travis had it coming. He practically called me a drunk and a slut. No one talks about me and if Trunks didn't deck him, I sure would have" she said. Jamie just stared at her as she closed her magazine.  
  
"He was just playing with you Cheena. He didn't mean it" she said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she looked at her.  
  
"What are you saying? You were there weren't you? You heard every single thing that came out of his mouth" she said. Folding her arms across her chest, Jamie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's was joking, I mean gees, can't you take a joke?" Jamie asked. Cheena clenched her hands at her side as she listened to Jamie.  
  
"You don't joke about calling someone a drunk or a slut Jamie. I don't know what you learned when you were living it up in states but here you don't do that...and especially with me" Cheena semi-yelled.  
  
"Then I guess you can't take a joke" Jamie said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT!" Cheena yelled. Walking over to the counter, Miyuki looked at Jamie then Cheena.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Cheena didn't even look at her as she stared at Jamie.  
  
"Your fiancée got what was coming to him and that's that" Cheena said.  
  
"You should learn to control Trunks before he really hurts someone" Jamie said.  
  
"Hold it Jamie! I agree with Cheena. Travis had it coming. He said I was loose around guys. He doesn't know me to say something like that and even if did know me he'd still have no right to say that" Miyuki said. Jamie stared at Cheena then turned her attention to Miyuki.  
  
"You're just like Cheena, can't take a joke. Well to tell you the truth, last night he said that the comments he said were true and I believe him seeing as how you two were acting with the bouncers" Jamie said. Miyuki's eyes went wide. Dropping her purse she took a step back.  
  
"Ok, now I'm about to knock you out just like Trunks knocked Travis out" she yelled as she started to bounce back and forth. Jamie just smirked as she looked at Miyuki then Cheena.  
  
"Go Trunks! Go Goten!" Bra yelled as she stood in-between the both of them as they played one of the games in the arcade.  
  
"Stupid third gear!" Trunks yelled as he fumbled with the stick beside him. Goten had a smirk on his face as he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the stick shift beside him.  
  
"Too easy" he yelled as he looked at the screen in front of him. He laughed as he passed car after car.  
  
"Where are you Trunks? I can't see you" he yelled as he continued to drive. Trunks growled as fumbled with the stick and pressed down on the gas. With one loud yell, Goten stood up and raised his hands in the air as he saw #1 flash on his screen. Trunks growled as he hit his steering wheel and looked at Goten. Putting up two peace signs, Goten just grinned.  
  
"Got'cha! You can't drive!" he yelled as he started to dance around. Trunks just growled as he stood up.  
  
"You just got lucky and besides...I think my stick shift got stuck" he said. Goten just rolled his eyes as he continued to dance around. Growling, Trunks looked at Bra.  
  
"What's the score?" he said. Looking at both of them, Bra just smiled.  
  
"Its' 8 for you and 8 for Goten. It's tied" she said. Trunks just stared at her then looked at Goten who slowly stopped dancing around.  
  
"I guess we're both paying for lunch" he said as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"But there is one more game you two have to play" Bra said as she grabbed both of their hands. Pulling them through the arcade, she stood in front of a large machine.  
  
"Bra, what is this?" Goten asked as he looked at the machine.  
  
"Pan and I play this all the time. Its called Dance Dance Revolution better known to everyone else as the DDR" Bra said with a smile on her face. Trunks and Goten both looked at her then at the machine.  
  
"How do you play it?" Trunks asked as he looked at Bra. With a smile on her face, Bra prepared herself to explain the rules of the game.  
  
"It's simple! First u pick a level, either Light, Standard, or Heavy. Then a song, then you play! The 4 arrows are on the screen, little arrows going up the screen, when they match up with the ones on the top you hit that arrow on the board with your foot" she said as she pointed to the board in front of them. Goten and Trunks looked at one another with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Loser has to pay for lunch" Trunks said as he stepped up onto the board. Goten just smirked as he stepped up onto the board next to Trunks.  
  
"You got it and when you lose, I'll be ordering so much food you'll go bankrupt" he said. Trunks just grinned as he stared at the machine and prepared himself to play against Goten.  
  
"You are so lucky that Cheena is holding me back cause if she wasn't I would..." Miyuki yelled as she glared at Jamie.  
  
"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. I'm working now" Jamie said. Looking at Miyuki, Cheena glared at Jamie.  
  
"I can't believe you agree with what he said last night. How could you agree with that" she said. Sighing, Jamie folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ok, maybe I don't agree with everything he said last night but..." she started before Cheena cut her off.  
  
"...but you still agree with most of the things that he said" she said.  
  
"If you'd let me finish you'd see that I was going to say but you should of controlled Trunks better then you did" Jamie said.  
  
"Listen here! Trunks is my fiancée not my dog. He is not my pet and I will not control him as you say. He has the right to do as he pleases as do I. If he didn't punch Travis then I sure as hell would of" Cheena said. Jamie glared at her as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Then if that's what you really feel then I have nothing more to say to you and you have nothing more to say to me. Now if you don't mind I have customers to see" she said as she opened her magazine again. Looking around the store, Miyuki looked back at Jamie.  
  
"Are you blind or something? We are the only ones in this store" she said. Jamie just rolled her eyes as she flipped through the magazine. Low to herself, she started to hum a tune to herself. Growling low, Cheena snatched up the magazine and tossed it to the side.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Jamie yelled as she looked at her. Glaring at Jamie, Cheena prepared to speak.  
  
"What is the matter with you? You were like this before when we were dealing with your dad, do you remember? You shut everyone out and thought that everything you said was right and what others said was wrong. It's happening all over again" she said.  
  
"What are you saying? Are you saying that Travis is like my useless father? Well he's not! You don't know him" Jamie yelled.  
  
"I may not know him and after the small time I've spent with him I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to know him. I just don't want you to push your friends away. That's all I'm saying" Cheena said. Jamie stared at her then reached behind her counter and pulled out another magazine.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm reading something" she said as she opened the book. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena growled as she fixed the strap to her purse on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go Miyuki! We still have to go to lunch" she said as she stormed out of the store. Glancing at Miyuki a final time, she quickly followed after Cheena and left the store.  
  
Bra smiled at the crowd that was forming around her and the game DDR. She cheered along with everyone else as Trunks and Goten competed head to head against one another.  
  
"Nice moves!" one girl yelled as she watched.  
  
"The one with the black hair is awesome" another girl yelled. Bra just smirked as she folded her arms across her chest and watched the two go at it. Both put their arms out and followed the moves on the screen to the music.  
  
"This is easy" Goten said as he continued to move his feet on the board. Trunks kept his mouth shut as he concentrated on the screen in front of him. Goten just smirked as he lightly brushed his feet over the board with ease.  
  
"You'll be broke by the time this over Trunks" he said as he continued to move his feet. Trunks glared at him before looking back at the screen in front of him. Goten started to laugh as he folded his arms across his chest and continued to move.  
  
"Go!" a boy yelled a he watched. Looking at him, Goten neglected what was on the screen.  
  
"Goten!" Bra yelled. Quickly turning towards the screen Goten saw an arrow go up on the screen.  
  
"NO!" he yelled as he tried to match it on the board but it was too late. The words Miss flashed on the screen. Trunks laughed as he continued the last moves then stopped as the words winner flashed on the screen.  
  
"YEAH!!" he yelled as he jumped off the board and smiled. Looking at Goten, he smirked at him.  
  
"I am going to enjoy lunch" he yelled as he ran over and picked Bra up before walking out of the arcade. Goten grumbled under his breath as he followed after them.  
  
"So Bra, what do you want to eat for lunch?" Trunks asked as he placed Bra on his shoulders.  
  
"I want a hamburger and a cheeseburger and fries and ice-cream and chicken and..." Bra said as she went on and on. Trunks just grinned as he looked at Goten who was sulking beside him.  
  
"Are you getting all this cause you still have to hear what I want" he said. Goten growled as he looked up at Bra.  
  
"You know you're not going to eat all that" he said. Bra just grinned at him as she placed her hands on the side of Trunks head.  
  
"Well she is half saiyan and my sister so you'll be surprised what she can see eat" Trunks said. Goten just rolled his eyes as he continued to walk beside them. Stopping in front of a small restaurant, Trunks readily opened the door and walked in with Goten right beside him.  
  
"This is going to be good" Trunks said as he stood behind a few people who were waiting to be seated.  
  
"You two better watch what you order" Goten said. Trunks and Bra looked at one another before laughing.  
  
"We have a reservation here" a man said ahead of them. Goten just frowned as he stepped out of line and looked in front of him.  
  
"What is the hold up?" he asked as he looked in front of him. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Going back over to Trunks, he whispered to him.  
  
"Trunks, look ahead of us and tell me that the girl is Jamie and the guy is Travis" he said. Lifting Bra off his shoulders, Trunks placed her beside him then stepped off the line and looked ahead of him. His mouth dropped open at what he saw. He looked to see Travis but the girl next to him wasn't Jamie. Not seeing her face, Trunks couldn't tell who she was exactly.  
  
"That's not Jamie! Who is that?" he asked as he looked at Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he stepped out again and looked at the two at the head of the line.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Natsuki. I made reservations" the Travis said as he looked at the woman.  
  
"It's ok Travis" Natsuki said with a smile. Travis smiled as he looked at the hostess in front of him.  
  
"Here is your name. Sorry for the wait. Let me show you to your table" she said as she grabbed two menus and walked into the restaurant. Trunks and Goten watched as Travis and the woman called Natsuki walked into the restaurant.  
  
"I think this is going to be an interesting lunch" Trunks said as he looked at Goten. Goten only nodded his head, agreeing with Trunks and awaiting his, Trunks and Bra entrance into the restaurant.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Trunks, Bra and Goten are having lunch but can they concentrate with Travis and the woman Natsuki there as well? Who is she and what is her connection to Travis? Some questions will be asked and hopefully answered but what's this? Cheena and Miyuki are here as well? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	5. Mystery Woman

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and anyone else not mentioned above or by name. Miyuki belongs to N-sama.  
  
AN: You all know what I'm going to say right? Thanks for the reviews! You all know me so well :^_^:  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 4th chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: DDR rules!!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: Great guess!!  
  
Crecy: Crecy you love to fight don't ya. Maia, hold her back as long as you can  
  
Chico: All I can say is run...!!  
  
Son Risika: Tigra's back, huh? (hides under desk and puts laptop on my lap) Here we go again  
  
Samicat: Thanks!!  
  
Trunxgurl: Thanks  
  
Swimming Angel: Great list of characteristics for Travis...might be useful later  
  
Sailor Bree: What have you done to him?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Mystery Woman  
  
Slowly, Goten walked over the hostess and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, we'd like a table please" he said. The hostess smiled back as she looked at him.  
  
"Ok, last name please" she said. Goten quickly gulped as he turned and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Uh, we don't have reservations" he said as he turned and looked back at the hostess. The girl looked at him then at Trunks.  
  
"Then I'm sorry! Right now we are only seating people who have reservations" she said as she flipped thru the pages in her book. Goten just cringed as he turned all the way around and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Goten. Bra looked up at the two of them before she sighed. Walking behind the small booth, she tugged on the woman's pants.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman asked as she looked at her. Bra smiled politely as she looked at the woman.  
  
"Can you please let us in. I am really hungry and I want to eat" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry but you have to have a reservation" the woman said. Bra continued to smile as she looked at the woman.  
  
"But even for me? My name is Bra Briefs and that's my brother Trunks Briefs. Can't we get in, just this once?" she asked. The woman stared at Bra then at Trunks.  
  
"He's Trunks Brief?' she asked as she pointed to Trunks. Bra nodded her head as she looked at her brother. The woman smiled as she grabbed three menus.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, I will show you to your table now" she said as she walked into the restaurant. Goten and Trunks just stood in shock as Bra followed after the lady. The two of them looked at one another before following after them. Walking to a table, the woman placed three menus in their appropriate places.  
  
"Here you are and someone will be with you shortly" she said as she stepped to the side. Bra quickly hopped in the chair and smiled at the woman.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a smile. Reaching into her pocket, the woman pulled out a small card. Passing it to Bra, she leaned over and whispered to her.  
  
"Give this to your brother. Its my work and home number" she said before she walked away. Bra just stared at her before she ripped the card up.  
  
"What was that all about Bra? What did she give you?" Trunks asked as he looked at his sister and sat down beside her.  
  
"Just her phone number so you could call her" Bra said as she took the napkin off the table and placed it on her lap. Trunks gulped as he turned to see Goten's smirking at him.  
  
"Wait until Cheena hears this" he said as he continued to smirk.  
  
"Hear what? I didn't take her number" Trunks said as he glared at Goten. Goten just smirked as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Now what was Che's cell number again?" he said as he started to press some buttons. Trunks growled as he looked at him.  
  
"What are you planning on telling her?" he asked. Goten just smirked as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that you were getting girls phone numbers. Do you think that girl will vouch for me?" Goten asked as he looked up at the ceiling. Trunks growled as he reached over the table for the phone.  
  
"Give it here" he yelled. Goten just grinned as he continued punching in numbers. Growling, Trunks quickly got up and tackled Goten in his seat.  
  
"If you call her and lie like that then I'll get you for it" he said as he continued to reach for the phone. Goten laughed as he pulled the phone away from Trunks and looked at him.  
  
"Would you two stop it" Bra said as she looked across the table at Trunks and Goten. Looking at her, the two of them looked around the restaurant to see that a few people were looking at them. Folding her arms across her chest, Bra looked down.  
  
"You two are so embarrassing. I am not going anywhere with you ever again" she said. Trunks and Bra looked at her then laughed.  
  
"All right!' they both yelled as they slapped high fives. Bra growled as she glared at them causing them to be quiet.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" she yelled. Immediately Trunks sat next to Goten. Smiling Bra picked up her menu and looked it over.  
  
"Now, what to order?" she asked herself calmly with a smile on her face. Trunks and Goten both stared at her before leaning in towards one another.  
  
"I'm telling you, she takes after your mother" Goten whispered. Trunks nodded his head as he stared at Bra.  
  
"I think she has a little of my dad in her too...scary combination" he said. Goten just nodded his head as he stared at Bra. Shaking his head, he quickly picked up his menu and looked it over. Trunks was about to do the same when something caught his eye behind Bra.  
  
"I'll be right with you sir" a waiter said as he walked away from the table that was behind Bra. Trunks watched him walk away before looking back at the table he was previously at.  
  
"I can't believe that waiter walked right by us" Goten said as he put his menu down. Looking at Trunks, he noticed him staring straight ahead.  
  
"Man, why are you staring at Bra?" he asked. Trunks nudged his head forward as he continued to stare straight ahead. Goten turned his head and looked to see Travis facing them and the woman he was with facing him, with her back to them.  
  
"Of all the luck" Goten said. Trunks just nodded his head as he continued to stare. Putting her menu down, Bra looked over to see Trunks and Goten staring straight ahead. Turning around, she quickly turned back to face them.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" she asked. Trunks and Goten remained quiet as they just watched the two people behind Bra. Growling, Bra prepared herself to yell but Trunk's glare stopped her.  
  
"Be quiet for once" he said. Bra just stared at him as she turned around to see Travis and the young woman. Looking back at Trunks and Goten, she just sighed.  
  
"So what do we do about this?" Goten asked as he looked at Trunks. Looking at him, a smirk soon crossed Trunks face. Goten stared at him as did Bra. Before either could ask a question, Trunks pushed his chair back and stood up. Walking behind Goten's chair he walked over to Travis's table.  
  
"That's interesting" Travis said causing the young woman to laugh and nod her head. Travis was about to speak again when something caught his eye. His mouth dropped slightly as he watched Trunks approach. Trunks was looking to the side, avoiding Travis's eye contact. Taking another step, he bumped into the back of the young woman's chair.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Ms...Travis? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked as he looked at Travis. Travis just glared at Trunks then at the woman who was sitting across from him.  
  
"You know him?" the woman asked. Travis just stared at her as Trunks walked beside the table and looked at him.  
  
"Yea he knows me. My fiancée is good friends with his fiancée" he said. Travis just growled as he looked at Trunks. The woman looked at Trunks then Travis. A smirk flew across her face as she prepared to speak.  
  
"You have a fiancée? Now that is interesting" she said. Travis just growled as he stared at Trunks. Trunks just smirked as he looked at the young woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, Travis must not have any manners. He didn't even introduce us. Hi, my name is Trunks and you are?" he asked as he extended his hand. The woman smiled as she shook his hand then pulled away.  
  
"Natsuki, its nice to meet you. Yes it is true that Travis has no manners. For as long as I've known him he has not shown any sign of manners" Natsuki said.  
  
"So you're a close friend of his?" Trunks questioned hopping she would answer. Natsuki smiled as she looked at Trunks.  
  
"I guess you could say that but I'm also his ex wife" she said. Trunks eyebrows went up with interest as he looked at Travis.  
  
"So you told Jamie you were going to have lunch with your ex. How noble of you" he said with a smile. Travis just growled as he slowly rose from his chair.  
  
"This is none of your business so get out here" he said. Trunks just stared at him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that? I mean it is my business if you think about it" he said.  
  
"Oh yea, I'd love to hear how it is?" Travis said as he looked at Trunks. Folding his arms across his chest, Trunks closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well it has to do with Jamie and anything that has to do with Jamie has to do with Cheena and anything that has to do with Cheena has to do with me...are you understanding or should I go over it again for you?" he asked as he opened his eyes. Travis just growled as he stared into Trunks eyes.  
  
"Get away from me. This is none of your business nor that wench you call a fiancée" Travis said. Trunks dropped his smile down into a frown as he stared at Travis.  
  
"Now if I was you, I'd watch what I say since I knocked you to the ground the last time we had a conversation like this" he said. Travis smirked as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"Which reminds me, I still owe you for that" Travis said as he pulled back his hand and punched Trunks in the face. Trunks head turned to the side then turned back towards Travis.  
  
"Was that suppose to hurt cause if it was you need to hit harder" he said with a smile on his face. Travis just growled as he stared at Trunks and the smile on his face.  
  
"What's going on Goten? Why did that guy hit Trunks and why is Trunks just standing there?" Bra asked as she watched what was going on along with Goten. Goten sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well because they guy is too stupid to know that he can't hurt Trunks" he said as he chuckled a small laugh. Bra looked at Goten then back at Trunks and Travis.  
  
"I heard this place is nice" Miyuki said as she walked into a restaurant with Cheena right behind her. With her head down, Cheena just followed after Miyuki, never looking up. Looking back, Miyuki sighed as she stopped.  
  
"Would you forget about Jamie. She is a lost cause, I mean, how many times have you been there for her. She just wants to listen to herself and no one else" she said. Moving a strand of hair out her face, Cheena slowly rose her head.  
  
"I know but I still want to help her. I know she's stubborn but then again so am I" she said. Miyuki laughed as she turned to face Cheena.  
  
"You're stubborn all right..." she started. Cheena smirked as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Wow, thanks" she said sarcastically. Miyuki laughed as she continued.  
  
"...but you're nowhere near as stubborn as Jamie" she said as she turned around and started towards the hostess. Cheena just laughed as she followed after her. Approaching the small booth, Miyuki and Cheena looked to see the hostess staring into the restaurant.  
  
"Um, excuse us but we'd like a table" Miyuki said. The hostess just ignored her and stared into the restaurant. Looking back at Cheena, who shrugged her shoulders, Miyuki looked back at the hostess.  
  
"Ms, we would like to be seated today if you don't mind" she said. Again the hostess ignored her as she stared into the restaurant. Miyuki growled as she looked at the woman.  
  
"She better not be ignoring me" she said in a slight growl. Cheena stared at the hostess as she walked towards the entrance of the restaurant and looked inside. Her mouth fell open as she saw who was inside.  
  
"Hey Miyuki, come here" she said. Raising her eyebrow, Miyuki walked towards Cheena and looked inside. Her mouth flew open as well as she spotted what the hostess and Cheena was staring at.  
  
"So what do you make of this?" she asked as she looked at Cheena. Shrugging her shoulder, Cheena walked into the restaurant. Shaking her head, the hostess watched as Cheena walked in.  
  
"Excuse me but do you have a reservation?" she asked. Miyuki growled as she looked at the hostess.  
  
"Now you snap out of it? A little to late don't you think?" she asked as she walked into the restaurant. The hostess glared at her then looked over at Trunks and Travis. Walking towards Trunks, Cheena stared at Travis the entire way.  
  
*What is he doing here?* she asked herself as she continued. Looking at the table the two men where standing out, Cheena saw Natusuki staring at Travis as well as Trunks.  
  
*Who is she?* Cheena asked herself as she approached Trunks. Seeing Cheena, Travis rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Great, your wench is here" he said. Trunks growled at him as he turned around as Cheena approached.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as Cheena stood beside him. Cheena stared at the woman then Travis.  
  
"Whose she Travis?" she asked. Travis glared at Cheena with scowl on his face.  
  
"None of you business now you take this idiot and get out of my face" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she stared at the woman.  
  
"The name is Natsuki" Natsuki said as she extended her hand. Cheena stared at her hand then at her.  
  
"She's his ex that he took out for a nice lunch, right Travis?" Trunks asked. Travis just growled as he looked at Trunks.  
  
"So you took your ex out to lunch and then what Travis? Does Jamie know about this?" Cheena asked. Travis growled as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"Listen here you little..." he started as he stepped towards her. Trunks glared at him as he stepped to him as well, moving slightly in front of Cheena. Travis smirked as he looked at Trunks then Cheena.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you. Woman, let's go" he said as he glared at Natsuki. Natsuki looked at him as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Excuse me, Man, but I have a name" she said. Travis just yelled as he pushed by both Trunks and Cheena and walked towards the exit. Natsuki watched him go before she gathered her things and followed after him.  
  
"Nice meeting you two" she said as she left the restaurant. Trunks and Cheena both watched her go before Cheena looked at him.  
  
"Why'd you step in front of me?" she asked. Trunks looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well did you want him to get in your face?" he asked. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"Of course I did, that way I could knock him to the ground like you did" she said as she threw out a left punch. Trunks just laughed as he watched her throw out a few punches.  
  
"You two done with your little show?" a voice said. Turning around, the two looked to see Goten and Miyuki coming towards them.  
  
"Yea, but I still can't believe he took his ex out to lunch and didn't even tell Jamie" Cheena said.  
  
"He's a creep but what are we going to do about it?" Miyuki asked. Cheena glared at her then at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Nothing! I'm staying out of it. Let him do as he please and let Jamie be stupid enough to act the way he wants her to act" she said as she started to walk towards the exit. Trunks and Goten looked at her then at Miyuki.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way home seeing as how I don't think Che's going to be saying much on the ride back. Let's go home and get something to eat" Miyuki said. Trunks and Goten nodded their heads in agreement. Grabbing her hand, Goten led Miyuki out of the restaurant.  
  
"What about the food?" Bra yelled. Trunks smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I almost forgot you were there" he said. Bra rolled her eyes as she walked over to him.  
  
"Who was that guy?" she asked Trunks just laughed as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Nobody important! Now lets go home and get something to eat" he said. Bra stared at him as they left the restaurant.  
  
"But what about the bet? Goten is suppose to pay for lunch" she said. Trunks just continued to laugh as he looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry, he will sooner or later. I'm not going to let him out of this bet" he said as he left the restaurant and caught up with everyone else, heading towards home to have lunch.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena decides to call Jamie and tell her what happened earlier. Will Jamie believe her? Will she confront Travis when he comes home? Will he deny it if she does confront him? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	6. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Miyuki belongs to N-sama  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Luv ya for enjoying it so far.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To my 5th chapter reviewers...  
  
N-sama: Thanks  
  
Chico: That's actually a great thought  
  
Tigra, Kat, Risika: Yea, wait to see what happens before you send Tigra out...(sees Tigra glaring)...hehehe...not like that's a bad thing...  
  
Sailor Bree: At least you got Gohan back  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Confrontation  
  
The drive back was long for some while short for others as Cheena and everyone headed over to Capsule Corps to have lunch. Cheena sat beside Miyuki as she drove on.  
  
"Man, Jamie is losing her mind, I mean, why does she always think we are wrong and everyone she thinks is the best is right?" Goten asked as he sat next to Trunks in the back of the car. Cheena rolled her eyes as she looked out the window.  
  
"Why are we always trying to help her anyway? We should just mind our business if she doesn't want our help" Miyuki said. Cheena lightly tapped her fingers on her arm as she stared out the window.  
  
"We can't just abandon her you guys. She's confused, that's all" Trunks said as he held Bra on his lap. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she heard what Trunks said.  
  
"Sound like she's just stupid to me" she said. Cheena sighed as she reached over and cut the radio on.  
  
"What are you doing Che? We're talking here" Goten said as he looked at Cheena. Rolling her eyes again, Cheena sat back and just nodded her head to the music as it played. Leaning forward, Goten quickly cut the radio off.  
  
"What is wrong with you anyway? You were the one who said you didn't care about Jamie anymore" he said as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"I never said that" Cheena said in almost a whisper.  
  
"You may not of said those exact words but I know that's what you meant. You don't care about her and neither do none of us" Goten said. Cheena just growled as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Pull this car over" she said. Miyuki glanced at Cheena then at the road.  
  
"Cheena what are you doing?" Trunks asked as he looked at her. Ignoring him, Cheena stared at Miyuki.  
  
"Pull this car over or I am going to open this window and fly out" she said. Goten started to laugh as he looked at Cheena.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" he said with a laugh. Raising her eyebrow slightly, Cheena turned towards her side of the car. Unlocking the door, she quickly opened it allowing the wind to blow around everyone sitting inside.  
  
"Are you crazy? Close the door!" Goten yelled. Cheena looked down at the ground as the car sped along. Holding onto the door, Cheena quickly jumped out. Moving back slightly, Cheena quickly regained her composure and flew beside the car. Closing the door, she quickly flew in front of the car.  
  
"She's lost her mind" Goten yelled as he watched. Miyuki just stared at Cheena as she followed behind her. Looking around, Cheena finally pulled over to the side, landing on the side of the road. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Now what is she doing?" Goten asked as Miyuki pulled the car over behind Cheena. Punching in a few numbers, Cheena pressed the phone to her ear.  
  
"Cheena, what..." Goten started before Cheena put her hand up to hush him. Walking a few feet away, she awaited someone to answer her call.  
  
J: Herbs and Remedies! How can I help you?  
  
C: Jamie, its Cheena!  
  
J: What do you want and how did you get this number?  
  
C: I want to tell you something and this number you can find anywhere. Ever hear of a phone book?  
  
J: Cheena, I don't have time to listen to you. I was about to go home and...  
  
C: And see who Travis? Well I saw him already today and he wasn't alone  
  
J: What are you talking about?  
  
C: I saw him at a restaurant with some girl. She turns out to be his ex.  
  
J:.....look I have to go! He was probley just having lunch with her or someone. It could have been anybody.  
  
C: Whatever Jamie! You don't have to believe me, I don't care anymore but as one friend to another I just thought you'd like to know  
  
Hanging her phone up, Cheena turned to see Miyuki, Trunks and Goten standing there looking at her.  
  
"Now if I didn't care would I have done that?" she asked as she glared at Goten. Goten just stared at her as she walked towards the car. Climbing in the front seat, Cheena buckled herself in then looked at everyone.  
  
"Can we go now, I'm hungry" she said.  
  
"Me too" Bra said yelled from behind her. Trunks shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into the car and placed Bra on his lap. Goten and Miyuki looked at one another then Cheena.  
  
"I guess she does care" Miyuki said. Goten just nodded his head as he stared at Cheena.  
  
"I guess" he said. Growling, Cheena rolled down the window.  
  
"Hey! Take a picture if you want to stare but I want to eat" she yelled. Goten growled as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh shut-up already" he said. Miyuki cringed as she walked away from Goten and around her car. Climbing in, she buckled herself in and started the car.  
  
"Here we go" she said. Cheena's eye twitched as she unbuckled herself and climbed out. Slamming the car door behind her, she glared at Goten.  
  
"What was that?" she said. Goten just smiled before he quickly took to the air.  
  
"Get back here you chicken. Tell me to shut-up will you, especially when I'm not in the mood will you?" Cheena yelled as she took off after them. Miyuki looked back at Trunks and Bra before laughing.  
  
"Those two will never grow up" she said. Trunks laughed as he placed Bra beside him.  
  
"I don't think they know what that means" he said. Miyuki just laughed as she drove down the street, following after the fighting siblings in the air.  
  
Grabbing her coat and purse, Jamie stared down at the floor.  
  
*What was Cheena talking about? Could she be causing trouble? No, she's not like that. I've known her for awhile now so she wouldn't lie...would she?* she asked herself as she placed her coat on.  
  
"See you later Jamie" a young man said as he walked into the store and went behind the counter to start his shift. Waving goodbye, Jamie walked out the store and waited outside.  
  
*Travis wouldn't cheat. Cheena must have her information crossed. He cares about me. He's the first one to care about me* she said to herself as she looked down the street. A smile flew on her face as she saw a red car pull up in front of her. Walking towards it, she quickly got in and the car sped off.  
  
"So how was work today?" Travis asked as he looked at her. Jamie just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"It was ok. I had some visitors today" she said trying to find an easy way to confront him.  
  
"Oh, who was it?" Travis asked as he looked at the road.  
  
"Cheena and Miyuki" she said. She watched as Travis cringed at the sound of their names. She stared at him for awhile before looking straight ahead.  
  
"They wanted me to go to lunch with them but I declined. I had so much work to do" she said. Travis just nodded his head as he drove on. Glancing at him through the corner of her eye, Jamie looked back ahead of her.  
  
"So, how was your day?" she asked hoping to spark a conversation. Travis just brushed his hand in the air as he drove on.  
  
"It was ok just like any other day. Nothing exciting as always" he said with a laugh. Jamie laughed along as she looked at him.  
  
"Well one of these days you will have an exciting day" she said. Travis just shrugged his shoulder as he drove on. Smiling, Jamie looked out the window and sighed.  
  
"So nothing happened today?" she asked as she stared out the window.  
  
"Nope!" Travis said quite content. Jamie just nodded her head as she stared out the window.  
  
"Before I left the store, Cheena called me up. She told me that she saw you at a restaurant with a girl. That true?" Jamie finally blurted out. Travis remained silent for a few minutes before glancing over at Jamie.  
  
"So now you believe what that trash is saying?" he asked. Taken back by what he just said, Jamie slowly answered.  
  
"I'm just asking you if its true. That's all I want to know" she said.  
  
"Yes, I went out for lunch" Travis said. Jamie just looked at him as she heard his answer.  
  
"Was the girl really your ex?" she asked. Pulling to a slow stop at a red light, Travis sat back and looked at Jamie.  
  
"Yes it was my ex. We only went out to lunch. She's a close friend of mines. What? I can't have her as my friend?" he asked as he glared at her.  
  
"Well yes you can have her as a friend, I never said you couldn't but..." Jamie started before Travis cut her off.  
  
"but what? What could you possibly say?" he asked her. Jamie stared at him then down at her hands that were placed in her lap.  
  
"I just would of liked to been consulted with, that's all" she said. Travis looked at her before he grabbed her face and turned it towards him. Pulling her towards him, he stared at her.  
  
"Listen here, I don't have to tell you who I spend my time with. I can hang out and do what I please with whoever I want to. You better have more faith and trust in me then you do or else I will drop you, got it!" he yelled as he pushed her head to the side and watched as it hit the glass.  
  
"And don't ever question about anything again. I question you not the other way around" he said as he pressed on the gas and took off down the street once again. Holding her head, Jamie nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Travis" she said meekly. Travis glared at her then sighed. Pulling her towards him, he kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't mean it. I just got a little upset. I'm sorry as well but don't question me, ok" he said as he went back to driving. Jamie just looked at him and nodded her head.  
  
"And don't hang with that girl, Cheena. She is nothing but trouble. She's trying to break up apart probley because she has nothing better to do. I think it would be best if you avoided her from now on" he said. Jamie wanted to say something but kept quite and nodded her head.  
  
"Now let's go home" Travis said. Jamie smiled as she sat back in her seat and waited to arrive home.  
  
"Cheena, did you have to do that?" Miyuki asked as the gang sat in the living room at Capsule Corps eating a sandwich. Cheena just smirked as she looked at Goten who had a cloth pressed to his lip.  
  
"You won't need this" she said as she reached over and grabbed his sandwich. Before Goten could say anything, Cheena ate the sandwich in one bite.  
  
"Is his lip still swollen?" Trunks asked as he looked at Miyuki. Pulling the cloth away, everyone looked to see that Goten's lip was still slightly bleeding.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Cheese breath" Goten said as he pressed the cloth back to his lip. Cheena just smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Next time don't tell me to shut-up" she said with a laugh. Goten just growled as he watched her prepare to walk around him. A smirk flew on his face as he quickly stuck his leg out, tripping Cheena up. Everyone watched as Cheena fell forward and hit the floor. Goten started to laugh as Miyuki, Bra and Trunks just stared at him.  
  
That wasn't nice Goten" Miyuki said. Goten just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to laugh. Making it to a kneeling position, Cheena glared at Goten. A smirk fell on her face as she stood up.  
  
"Ok Goten..." she said as she walked off. Trunks and everyone looked at her as she walked away.  
  
"Ok...that was unexpected" Miyuki said as she looked at Goten. He slowly stopped laughing as he looked at her.  
  
"She's probley learned that she can never beat me" Goten said as he folded his hands across his chest and chuckled slightly. Everyone just stared at him as they heard a noise. Turning around, their eyes went wide in shock as they saw Cheena.  
  
"Che, what are you doing?" Trunks yelled as he stood up.  
  
"You made her snap" Miyuki said as she stood up as well along with Goten and Bra. Cheena stood in front of everyone with a protective mask on her face and a blowtorch in her hands.  
  
"I knew Bulma had one of these lying around. Come here Goten, I want to talk to you" she said as he looked at him. Goten's eyes went wide before he took off towards the front door.  
  
"Cheena what are you going to do?" Trunks asked as he watched Goten take off. Cheena just stood there before she flipped her protective mask up.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to get him scared although I would love to weld his lips shut" she said with a laugh. Trunks and Miyuki just looked at one another while Bra stood beside them with a smile on her face.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and Miyuki are on a serious mission...they have to get to the mall and into a store before the sale is over. While at the mall the girls run into Jamie. What will happen in this encounter? Will plans be made? Wait to see! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	7. The Deal

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. Miyuki belongs to N-sama  
  
AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I appreciate it as always.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To all my 6th chapter reviewers...  
  
Chico: It sure would be heaven  
  
Crecy, Maia, Chirusa and Cado: I think I got all of your names. Now you are all included  
  
Trunxgurl: I'm glad that my story helped you reach your big 1-0-0  
  
N-sama: It's a top secret mission  
  
Sailor Bree: Don't drug Gohan anymore. I don't think he can take it...that and that frying pan  
  
Swimming Angel: Glad you enjoyed the ending  
  
Anime-Kat 2002: Well you can't turn down a chance to shop  
  
Valkyrie: He's hated by all that know him...'cept Jamie  
  
Chocolate Eclar: Travis voodoo doll...should be interesting to see what you do with it. Make a bunch and sell them...charge a good price too  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: The Deal  
  
"Hurry up Cheena! Move it!" Miyuki yelled as she darted to the left and then the right.  
  
"I'm right beside you now less talking more running" Cheena yelled as she dodged to the right then left as people came towards her.  
  
"Time!" she yelled as she glanced over to Miyuki. Looking at her watch, Miyuki looked at Cheena as she continued to run.  
  
"20 minutes" she said. Cheena growled as she pushed past people just to get by.  
  
"Excuse you" a woman yelled as she looked at Cheena. Growling, Cheena stopped and turned around.  
  
"Shut-up and keep moving!" she yelled before she turned around and started to run again. The woman's mouth flew open as she watched Cheena run off.  
  
"You know, you have road rage and shopping rage" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena just smirked as she continued to run. A smile flew on her face as she saw her and Miyuki's destination in front of her.  
  
"We're here!" she yelled as she quickly ran into the store with Miyuki close behind. Looking around, the girls mouth dropped at all the woman who were inside. A smirk crossed Cheena's face as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"Time for me to show you what shopping rage is all about" she said. Miyuki stared at her as she ran and jumped into the crowd of women.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY YOU IDIOT! I'M TAKING THAT!" she heard her yell. Laughing, Miyuki jumped into the crowd as well, hoping to grab an item or two. Looking around she spotted a while shawl attached to a white dress that was short cut. Reaching for it, Miyuki frowned as it disappeared out of her sight.  
  
"What the?" she asked as she looked around. She growled slightly as she saw the dress she had her eyes on in someone else's hands. Taking a deep breath, she quickly smiled at the lady.  
  
"Excuse me, I saw that first so if you could give it back, that would be nice" she said. The woman rolled her eyes as she turned away and started looking around. Clenching her teeth, Miyuki walked over and tackled the lady to the ground.  
  
I SAID GIVE IT HERE!" she yelled as she snatched the dress out of the ladies hand before walking off. To the side, Cheena was holding her side as she continued to laugh.  
  
"And you say I have shopping rage" she said in-between breaths. Miyuki just smirked as she ruffled her hair our of her face. Cheena continued to laugh just before the item in her hand was snatched away from her. Turning around, she saw a woman glaring at her.  
  
"I had this first you little thief. How dare you take something from me you worthless witch?" the woman yelled as she turned around and started to walk away. Cheena growled as she ran after the woman.  
  
"I got your worthless witch right here" she yelled as she tackled the woman causing them both to go crashing into a rack nearby. Rolling on the ground, Cheena quickly snatched the item back from the lady before pressing the palm of her hand into her face.  
  
"Now don't you ever take anything from me or else I'll toss you through that window, got it?" she yelled. The woman nodded her head as muffled sounds escaped her lips. Cheena smirked as she stood up. Looking down at the woman, she smiled as she saw a white purse.  
  
"Hey Miyuki, want a purse to go with that white dress?" she asked. Miyuki smiled as she watched Cheena snatch the purse from the woman, who was still laying on the ground.  
  
"You don't need this" she sang as she stepped over her and over to Miyuki. As Cheena approached, Miyuki felt someone pull at the dress in her hands. Looking behind her, she frowned as she saw the same woman from before with her hands on the dress.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" the woman yelled. Miyuki smirked as she let go of the dress. The woman smiled as she looked at the dress.  
  
"I guess you know better" she said. Miyuki chuckled a laugh as she grabbed the woman's arm.  
  
"I guess you don't" she said as she quickly flipped the lady over. Watching her hit the ground, Miyuki bent down and picked up the dress.  
  
"You better not of dirtied it" she said as she looked it over. Looking down at the woman, Cheena laughed as she stepped over her.  
  
"Let's get out of here before we beat everyone up" she said. Miyuki nodded her head as Cheena handed her the white purse. Walking towards the cashier, the two paid for their outfits and smiled.  
  
"I guess we caught the sale just in time" Cheena said as she looked her receipt over. Miyuki nodded as she walked beside Cheena towards the entrance of the store.  
  
"Are they going to lay there all day?" she asked as she looked at the two women she and Cheena took out.  
  
"They can get up but if they plan on taking our stuff I'm sure we'll be glad to take them both out once again" Cheena said with a smile on her face. Miyuki nodded her head as she and Cheena walked out of the store.  
  
"So now that we shopped here what do you want to do now?" Cheena asked. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Cheena.  
  
"I don't know, lets just look around" she said. Nodding her head, Miyuki started to walk off with Cheena beside her. Together the girls just walked around, looking at all the stores.  
  
"You know, no matter how many times we've been here, it feels as if its our first time being here" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head and smiled but soon frowned at the sight in front of her.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" she asked as she looked ahead of her. Miyuki looked to see Jamie coming towards them.  
  
"How is it that we always run into her?" she asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Hi girls" Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"How's it going Jamie?" Miyuki asked. Jamie smiled as she looked at her then over to Cheena.  
  
"Fine, just thought I'd do some shopping" she said as she held up the many bags in her hand. Cheena looked away as Jamie looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" she asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to a bench and sat down. Miyuki looked at her then over to Jamie.  
  
"She's still upset over our little adventure earlier" she said with a smile. Jamie looked at Cheena then Miyuki.  
  
"What are you two doing here today?" she asked.  
  
"Shopping like you! Where's Travis?" Miyuki asked as she looked around herself as well as Jamie.  
  
"He's not here today. He had some work to do today" Jamie said. Miyuki smirked as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"I'm surprised he let you out by yourself" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Jamie frowned as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" she snapped.  
  
"What did it sound like to you? I know what it sounded like to me" Miyuki said with a smirk. Jamie growled as she stared at Miyuki.  
  
"Listen here, Travis is not my keeper. I can do what I want without having him around me. I am my own person. Where is Goten and Trunks? They actually let you two go out by yourselves?" Jamie asked. Miyuki dropped her hands and smiled.  
  
"I wonder if you just realized how stupid you just sounded just now" she said. Jamie growled as she dropped her bags and walked up to Miyuki.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?" she asked. Miyuki glared at her and was about to speak when Cheena walked up to them both.  
  
"Chill out Jamie, Miyuki is right! You did sound stupid, you see, Trunks and Goten don't watch over us like Travis does. They give us...what's that word Miy?" Cheena asked as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I think you mean freedom" Miyuki said as she glared at Cheena.  
  
"Yea, that's it! Trunks and Goten give us the freedom to do what we want to do" Cheena said.  
  
"So what! Travis gives me the same thing" Jamie said. Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another before looking at Jamie. A sly smirk fell across Cheena's face as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I think its time we took after our fiancées" she said. Miyuki nodded her head as she looked at Jamie.  
  
"How would you like to go into a nice little wager with Cheena and myself?" Miyuki asked. Jamie stared at her then at Cheena.  
  
"What kind of wager?" Jamie asked as she looked back at Miyuki.  
  
"Well Cheena and I were planning on having a girls night out tonight, that's why were shopping for outfits. We're going to another club tonight to hang out and have fun" Miyuki said.  
  
"So what?" Jamie snapped.  
  
"So, we want to make a bet with you. You see, Trunks and Goten aren't going with us, its just us and we'd like you to come along" Cheena said. Jamie just stared at Cheena before looking at Miyuki.  
  
"You see, we don't think you have what it takes to actually tag along with us and party the night away...well without Travis tagging with you. You see, Miyuki and I would like to give you a challenge" Cheena said.  
  
"What kind of challenge?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well we challenge you to come with us to the club WITHOUT Travis and WITHOUT telling him where you are going. I'll come and pick you up at a certain time and you have to be there. You also have to stay there for the entire time that we are there. You cannot leave early" Miyuki said. Jamie looked at her then at Cheena before turning around and picking up her bags.  
  
"I don't have time for this" she said as she turned around. Cheena smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"So are you telling us that Travis runs your life?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't say that" Jamie snapped.  
  
"You don't have to say that. I can tell by your refusal to this deal. It's fine, you can have Travis pull you along for the rest of your life" Miyuki said. Jamie growled as she looked at Miyuki then Cheena.  
  
"What's on the line?" she asked.  
  
"If you stay the entire time and not have Travis tag along or even tell him where you are going then Cheena and I will lay off of you and your relationship to Travis. Heck, we'll even get you two great gifts for your wedding" Miyuki said.  
  
"And what do you two want if you win?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well if I was you, I wouldn't talk about us winning cause I'd want to win at all cost but if you do lose then you will take me and Miyuki on a nice shopping spree" Cheena said with a smile. Jamie smiled as she extended her hand towards Cheena.  
  
"You have yourself a deal. I'll call you later to set everything up" Cheena said as she shook her hand then let Miyuki shake her hand.  
  
"So I'll hear from you both later then" Jamie said as she walked off. Cheena and Miyuki watched her walk off before looking at one another.  
  
"So, what do you say?" Miyuki asked. Cheena just smirked as she looked at Miyuki.  
  
"I say it looks like we'll be buying tons of new clothes...on Jamie" she said with a laugh. Miyuki laughed as she started to walk off with Cheena close beside her.  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and Miyuki do as they say and go to the club and Jamie is there as well. It looks like she completed half of the deal but can she stay for the whole time? And who is this coming into the club looking for her? I'd say you better check out the next chapter to see what happens. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	8. Order Up

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and Miyuki belongs to N-sama

AN: Sorry for the wait with this chapter but I am slowly getting my will to update back. Laziness is affecting me but I hope to get it out my system as soon as possible. Please bare with me on this. Thanks and thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

__

To all my Chapter 7 reviewers:

Crecy, Cado, Maia, Asper and Chirusa: Thanks for the review everyone and I'll talk to my dad about teaching Crecy that move.

Tigra, Kat and Risika: Tigra- Jamie likes to follow you; Kat- Welcome back to fanfic; Risika- Watch over both of them

Chico: Cheena and Miyuki just love sales

Trunxgurl: Thanks for the review and glad to give you an idea

N-sama: Girls Night Out are cool

Valkyrie: She'd never have enough money to go between those two

________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 8 : Order Up

"Che, are you sure she's going to be going out with us tonight?" Miyuki asked as she watched Cheena brush her hair.

"Yea, she'll come. I'm going to call her in a few minutes to make sure. You know she doesn't want to loose any money to us" Cheena said as she placed her brush on her dresser.

"I hope she doesn't come" Miyuki said as she sat down on Cheena's bed. Cheena smirked as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Let me guess, you want her to buy you some clothes?" Cheena said as she picked up her phone.

"You bet! I saw these new leather red shoes that would go great with a red tank top I saw, oh and then there was this leather jacket that I saw and then there was……." Miyuki said as Cheena cut her off.

"Make a list of what you want cause I already made mine" she said as she started to dial the number. Miyuki smiled as she reached over to Cheena's drawer and opened it up.

"How'd you know it was in there?" Cheena asked as she glanced at Miyuki. Miyuki smiled as she pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer then closed it back. 

"Cause I know you and you put everything in there" she said as she unfolded the paper. Cheena smirked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Remind me to make a new hiding spot" she said as she walked over to her computer. Miyuki smirked as he looked at the list Cheena wrote. Sighing, Cheena waited for someone to pick up the phone. After 3 rings, Jamie finally picked up.

J: Hello?

C: You almost ready to go?

J: Look, is there anyway that I can get out of this. I'm not sure Travis will let me go

C: Well there is a way for you to get out of it if you really want to

J: Well, what is it?

C: Admit defeat to me and Miyuki and you can get out of it but then we'd expect you at the mall tomorrow bright and early to buy us whatever we want

J: There is no way I'm giving in to you two. Just come by and pick me up. You know where I live right?

C: Yea, you told me when I called you earlier. You sure you want to do this?

J: Just come and get me

Cheena laughed as Jamie hung up the phone. Hanging up as well, Cheena glanced over at Miyuki who was looking at her paper and writing on her own.

"What are you doing?" Cheena asked as she placed her phone back on the receiver.

"You have some great things on your list and I want it too" Miyuki said as she continued to copy what Cheena had on her list.

"Well add that leather jacket you were talking about to my list will you?" Cheena asked as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a small black jacket.

"So what did Jamie say?" Miyuki asked as she rose off of Cheena's bed.

"She said she's not backing out so I guess we'll just have to pick her up and see whether or not she can hang with us" Cheena said as she slipped into her jacket and grabbed her purse. 

"She can't hang with us. The two of us are nothing but a bunch of night owls" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena nodded her head as she tossed Miyuki her purse and walked towards her door. Miyuki slid the strap onto her shoulder and followed after Cheena and left the room. Walking down the stairs, Cheena and Miyuki looked to see Trunks and Goten standing at the foot of the steps looking up at them.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Miyuki asked as she walked towards Goten and gave him a kiss. Goten just smirked as he gave her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Cheena asked as Trunks gave her one as well.

"Nothing much! Just something Goten and I came up with" Trunks said. Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another before looking at the piece of paper. Unfolding it, the girls looked it over before looking at the guys.

"Are you serious?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Goten.

"Tell me this is a joke" Cheena said as she stared at Trunks.

"What? Its only a few things that you can follow while you're at the club tonight" Goten said. Cheena stared at her brother before looking at the list.

"Do not dance close with anyone. You must be 80 feet from all guys at all times" Cheena said as she glared at Goten.

"2 drink minimum?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Trunks. Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another before looking back at the list. Quickly the girls ripped the list in half before looking at the guys again.

"Have you two been talking to Travis?" Miyuki asked.

"Did he put you up to this cause its not funny and you two better be joking" Cheena said. Trunks laughed as he looked at Cheena.

"We are playing. We just wanted to see what your reaction would be if we started giving you rules" he said. Goten looked at Trunks before folding his arms across his chest.

"Who said I was playing? I meant everything I wrote" he said. Miyuki stared at him as she walked closer to him.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? Huh?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Goten gulped as he smiled at her.

"Of course not! It was all Trunks idea. He made it all up" he said. 

"I what?" Trunks yelled as he looked at Goten. Cheena and Miyuki just slipped past the guys as they started to argue. 

"Let's get out of here before they realize we're gone" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as she looked back at Trunks and Goten. Walking over to Trunks, Cheena gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"We're going" she said. Trunks just stared at Goten as the two continued to argue. Laughing, Cheena walked towards Miyuki.

"Let's go" she said as she walked out of the house with Miyuki behind her. 

Driving down the street, Cheena looked in front of her then over to Miyuki. 

"Do you see her address anywhere?" she asked Miyuki. Shaking her head no, Miyuki sat back in her seat.

"I say she gave us a fake address so we wouldn't be able to pick her up" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena just sighed as she continued down the street. Stopping at a red light, Cheena ran her fingers through her long black hair. Placing one hand on the wheel, Cheena prepared to take off again when something caught her eye.

"Miy, look over there and tell me what you see" she said. Miyuki looked in the direction that Cheena suggested to see Jamie standing on the corner.

"Now how do you like that. She'd rather us pick her up on the street instead of at her house" Miyuki said. Cheena just laughed as the light turned green. Driving slow, Cheena honked her horn catching Jamie's attention. Running to the car, Jamie quickly jumped in the back.

"Hurry up and go" she said. Cheena looked at Miyuki then back at Jamie.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she stared at Jamie.

"Can we go already?" Jamie asked as she looked around outside. Cheena turned back at Miyuki who was laughing to herself. Cheena had a smirk on her face as she turned around.

"I think she thinks I'm a cab driver. I don't know what car she thinks she got into" Cheena said as she started once again down the street.

"I am sitting back here you know" Jamie said as she looked at Cheena.

"Oh…….I forgot" Cheena said as she glanced over at Miyuki who had her hand over her mouth, holding her laughter in.

"So Jamie, where is Travis tonight?" Cheena asked as she looked in her mirror at Jamie who was still looking around herself.

"He's out. Where's Trunks and Goten?" Jamie asked as she looked at Cheena.

"At the house arguing as usual" Cheena said. Jamie smirked as she looked at Cheena.

"So they didn't want you two to go out tonight I see" she said. Miyuki slowly stopped laughing as she turned back towards Jamie.

"Obviously your vision is cloudy cause they didn't mind us going out tonight. They love it when we go out and have fun" she said. Jamie just stared at Miyuki before settling back in her seat.

"Whatever" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What about Travis? What did he say when you told him you were going out tonight?" Miyuki asked. Jamie cleared her throat as she looked out the window. Cheena glanced at Miyuki through the corner of her eye before looking at the road.

"You didn't tell him did you?" she asked as she placed one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her lap.

"He doesn't need to know" Jamie said. Cheena smirked as she looked at Miyuki who was looking at Jamie.

"You sure about that?" Miyuki asked as she smiled at Jamie. Turning towards Miyuki, Jamie frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure of that now can you stop looking at me?" she snapped. Miyuki was about to respond when Cheena spoke up.

"Let her be, besides, we're almost there" she said as she spotted the club in front of her. Looking around, Cheena found a parking spot and quickly parked the car. Climbing out, she looked to see a long line in front of the club.

"How come every time we want to go to a club we get nothing but long lines?" Miyuki asked. Cheena laughed as she walked towards the club.

"Well that only means that the club is popular. Let's just hurry up and get inside" she said. 

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jamie asked as she looked at all the people who were waiting on the line. 

"Where there's a will there's a way" Cheena said as she looked over at Miyuki. Miyuki smiled as she glanced over the club bouncers.

"So what's it going to be this time Che?" Miyuki asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Miyuki.

"Do what ever you feel" she said. Miyuki smiled as she walked over to the bouncers at the door. 

  
"What's she going to do?" Jamie asked. Cheena remained quiet as she watched Miyuki talk to the bouncer.

"What is she going to do? Flirt with them?" Jamie asked with a smile. Cheena glared at Jamie then over to Miyuki as she waved them over to her. 

"She can always get us in" Cheena said as she walked over to her. Jamie followed Cheena as she walked over to Miyuki. 

"So what did it take this time?" Cheena asked as she looked at the bouncers to see them staring at her and Miyuki.

"Nothing, but give this guy your number so we can get in" Miyuki said. Cheena's eyes went wide as she stared at her friend.

"What?" she asked. Miyuki laughed as she looked at Cheena.

"I'm just kidding but they want you to fix their bikes" she said. Cheena looked as the bouncers each handed her a bike to work on.

"Does every person in this town have bikes?" Cheena asked as she placed the capsules into her purse.

"Well whatever the reason is, we get to get into this club so lets go" Miyuki said as she walked in followed by Cheena and Jamie. The music was loud and the room was hot as the girls saw everyone on their feet dancing.

"So that's how you two get into clubs? Cheena you fix their bikes for them?" Jamie asked. Cheena shook her head from side to side as she looked at Jamie.

"I fix cars too" she said with a smile. Miyuki laughed as she looked around the club.

"Let's go get a table" she said as she continued to search around. Cheena had a sly smirk on her face as she saw two people get up from a table and go to dance. 

"Stay here" she said as she walked over to the table. Looking around, Cheena quickly grabbed the table and pulled it over to Jamie and Miyuki. Going back, she grabbed two chairs then walked over to grab another. Setting them around the table, she quickly sat down.

"If anyone asks this table was here for the entire time" she said as she pushed the chair up to the table. Miyuki laughed as she sat down at the table. Jamie looked at Miyuki then Cheena before sitting down herself.

"Now that we got the table, let's get the drinks" Miyuki said with a smile.

"Who wants to go to the bar to get it?" Cheena asked. Miyuki laughed as she raised her hand in the air.

"We'll do it the way we always do it" she said as she pulled her hand back. Cheena did the same before looking at Jamie.

"Aren't you going to join in?" she asked. Jamie looked at her before looking back at Cheena. Pulling her hand back, she watched to see what they were going to do.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Cheena and Miyuki yelled as they threw their hands out. Jamie quickly threw her hand out as well. Cheena and Miyuki both had scissors while Jamie had paper.

"Since we both beat you, you can go and get the drinks. I'll take a long island ice tea" Miyuki said with a smile as she sat back in her chair.

"And I'll take a Pina Colada and make sure they put a small umbrella in it" Cheena said as she stared at Jamie. Nodding her head, Jamie got up and walked over to the bar. Cheena and Miyuki looked at one another then Jamie.

"You know, I want her to win but those leather pants with the matching jacket is calling my name" Cheena said. Miyuki nodded her head as she looked at the dance floor.

"Might as well go have some fun on the dance floor until she comes back" she said as she rose from the table. Cheena smiled as she got up and followed after Miyuki. Walking back to the table with the drinks, Jamie set them on the table then looked around. 

"Where are they now?" she asked as she looked around. Laughing, Cheena and Miyuki came back to the table and sat down. 

"The dance floor is crowded but its still fun" Cheena said as she and Miyuki sat down at the table. Jamie just smiled as she slid their drinks over to them.

"My fav" Cheena said as she quickly sipped her drink. Jamie just tapped her fingers on the table as Miyuki and Cheena drank their drinks.

"Where's your drink?" Miyuki asked as she noticed Jamie staring at them.

"I'm not allowed to have drinks" Jamie responded. Cheena glanced at Jamie as she placed her glass on the table. 

"You're kidding, right?" she said as she stared at Jamie.

"Well, Travis told me before that……." Jamie started before Miyuki's laugh cut her off.

"Please tell me you were not about to say Travis told you before that you're not allowed to drink" Miyuki said in-between laughs. Jamie just stared at her before looking away.

"Well he's not here so whose to say that you can't have a drink?" Cheena said as she smirked at Jamie.

"I can't" Jamie said as she looked at Cheena. Cheena glared at her before sitting back in her chair. Just then a guy walked over and placed a drink in front of Jamie.

"Excuse me but I didn't order anything" Jamie said as she handed the drink back. The man smiled as he looked at her.

"I know. I saw you at the bar and you only ordered two drinks so I decided to buy one for you" the guy said. Miyuki smirked as she looked at Cheena who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Look, I'm thankful for you buying me this drink and all but I'm going to have to decline. Thanks anyway" Jamie said as she held the drink.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to but your welcome" the man said as he walked off. Jamie watched him go with a smile on her face. As she looked at Cheena and Miyuki her smile dropped down into a frown.

"Who does that guy think he is to go and buy me this thing" Jamie said as she stared at the drink.

"Don't even try it Jamie. You know you love it that he bought you a drink. Go Jamie" Cheena said as she raised her glass in the air. Jamie stared at her as Miyuki spoke up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it" she said. Jamie looked at Miyuki then down at her drink.

"Chug it! Chug it!" Cheena started to chant as she banged her fists on the table. Miyuki laughed as she joined in as well. Jamie stared at the two girls before looking at her drink. Slowly she lifted the glass up and brought it to her mouth. Parting her lips with the side of the glass, she allowed the drink to flow into her mouth.

"YEA!!" Cheena and Miyuki yelled as they watched her take a sip. Jamie continued to drink the beverage as Cheena and Miyuki watched.

"Uh Jamie, that's a big sip for someone who hasn't drunken anything in a long time" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena then Jamie.

"Yea, take it easy" Cheena said. Jamie leaned back as she finished the drink then slammed the glass on the table.

"That was great! I want more!" Jamie yelled as she ran towards the bar. Cheena and Miyuki both looked at the bar then at each other.

"Uh-uh" Miyuki said. Cheena barely remained in her seat as she watched Jamie come back with two more drinks in her hand.

"Uh Jamie, maybe you should take it easy. I mean this is your first time actually drinking something" Cheena said. Jamie ignored Cheena and she drunk both drinks in two gulps. Cheena just froze as she looked at Miyuki.

"Ok Jamie, that's enough for you" Miyuki said. Jamie looked at Miyuki then Cheena.

"Are you nuts?" she asked as she flagged over someone from the bar. Leaning over towards Miyuki, Cheena whispered to her.

"No but she is" she said. Miyuki nodded her head as three guys came over to the table with two glasses in their hands.

"What's this?" Cheena asked as the guys set the drinks in front of Jamie.

"These are the drinks I couldn't carry over here" Jamie said as she started to drink the beverages in one gulp. 

"Ok, I've seen enough. Jamie give me those glasses" Miyuki said as she reached for the glass in Jamie's hand but Jamie pulled it away.

"Hey, I didn't take _your_ drink away and besides I love this water" Jamie said.

"Ok, there is no way she could be drunk" Cheena said.

"Well she is! She had 8 drinks so far and one more to go" Miyuki said. Cheena watched as Jamie downed her last drink.

"What a rush" Jamie yelled as she slammed the glass down on the counter.

"What a rookie" Miyuki said as she stared at Jamie. Jamie looked at her and started to laugh. 

"You are so funny Miyuki" she said as she slapped Miyuki in the arm. Miyuki looked at her like she was crazy before looking at Cheena. Cheena was about to say something when someone caught her eye.

"Uh-oh!" she said as she looked at Miyuki. Before Miyuki could turn around to see who Cheena was looking at, the person walked over to them.

"Jamie!" the person yelled. Jamie smiled as she turned around to see Travis glaring down at her.

"Hi honey, you want a drink?" she asked as she held up an empty glass. Travis growled as he looked at her then over at Cheena and Miyuki.

"Uh Che, what was it that you said before?" Miyuki asked as she leaned towards Cheena.

"Uh-oh?" Cheena said.

"Yea, that's it…….big uh-oh" Miyuki said as she and Cheena both stared into Travis angry black eyes.

AN2: Next Chapter: Travis has arrived and he is anything but pleased with what he sees. Who gets the blame for this and what exactly will he do out of anger? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	9. Abandenment and Arguments

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else. N-sama owns Miyuki.

AN: Thanks for the reviews for this chapter. I appreciate it.

________________________________________________________________________

__

For my chapter 8 reviewers…

N-sama: I don't think we can run from this

The one and only anime-kat2002: Don't drink too much of that…at least not without me

Crecy and gang: I feel sorry for you Cado…now you know better. Way to go Crecy

Valkyrie: Oh you'll see his reason for being there

Chico: Dude!

Swimming Angel: Definitely not good

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Abandonment and Arguments

Miyuki looked at Travis before leaning over to Cheena and whispering to her.

"How about we get out of here. Travis can take care of Jamie, can't he?" she asked. Staring at Travis, Cheena leaned near Miyuki and spoke.

"This place is too crowded for us to run and I'm not going to leave her here alone with him, especially with him staring at her like that" Cheena said. Miyuki looked at Travis as he stared down at Jamie. His eyes were wide and he had a scowl on his face.

"So what do we do?" she asked as she looked at Cheena. Shrugging her shoulder, Cheena sat back in her seat and cleared her throat.

"So, what brings you here Travis? Came to dance?" she asked. Travis quickly glared at Cheena causing her to shake slightly. Miyuki noticed and just kept her mouth shut.

"What is she doing here and drinking?" Travis yelled.

"I invited her to come out with Miyuki and myself to have a little fun. Take it easy" Cheena said in a calm tone.

"Don't tell me to take it easy. You had no right to take her anywhere" Travis continued to yell.

"Oh excuse me, but I thought Jamie was a grown woman who could do what she wanted to do. I didn't know she was just a child" Cheena said as she rolled her eyes. Miyuki smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She must of hid behind me when we got into the club so the bouncers outside wouldn't see her. Smart…very smart" she said. Travis growled as he slammed his fists on the table.

"What are you doing here anyway? On a date with your ex or is this a new one?" Cheena asked. Leaning in close to Cheena's face, Travis started to speak.

"If you must know, I followed you here. I saw you pick her up on the corner like she was some street girl. What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

"First of all, get out of my face. Second of all, I was going to pick her up at the house but she decided to wait on the corner for me" Cheena said as she stared straight back at Travis.

"I told her not to hang around with you two jerks anymore" Travis yelled as he came closer to Cheena's face. Growling, Cheena backed her chair up and stood up.

"I told you to get out of my face. Now, I didn't know you told her that and frankly I don't care. If she wants to hang out with us then she can" she said. Travis growled as well as he moved away from Cheena and glared at Jamie.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. Jamie smiled as she handed him an empty glass.

"What one? Those guys could buy you one too" she said. Travis growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair.

"Let's go!" he yelled. Miyuki quickly jumped out of her chair and grabbed Jamie's arm as well.

"She can stay with Cheena, right?" she said as she looked at Cheena. Before Cheena could respond, Travis quickly spoke up and glared at Miyuki.

"She is not staying with anyone but me. Now, let go of her" he yelled as he pulled Jamie away from Miyuki and closer to him.

"What are you going to do to her?" Miyuki asked.

"That's none of your concern" Travis spat.

"It is our concern when it deals with Jamie. I don't trust you Travis. I don't trust you and I sure don't like you" Cheena said.

"Well you know what, I can't stand you so I guess we both have something in common" Travis said.

"Don't ever say I have something in common with you because I don't. Now just get out of here. I brought Jamie here so I'll bring her back…after she sobers up" Cheena said. Travis glared at her before looking at Jamie.

"She is coming with me and that's that" he yelled as he kicked the chair Jamie was sitting in before dragging Jamie out of the club. 

"What a jerk" Miyuki yelled as she looked at Cheena. Cheena glared at Travis before she ran after him. Pulling Jamie out of the club, Travis threw her onto the ground. Jamie started to throw up as he sat on the ground.

"Look at you! Look how foolish you look" he yelled as he glared at her. 

"Some fiancée you are. You can't even hold her hair back while she throws up" Miyuki said as she stood beside Cheena and glared at Travis. 

"Why don't you do something to make her feel better. You see that she's sick" Cheena yelled.

"So what! She did this to herself. I told her about drinking. What did you two do when she was drinking all of that in there" Travis yelled.

"We did nothing" Cheena said.

"So why should I do something when you didn't and you claim to be her friend" Travis continued to yell.

"We did nothing because you've been neglecting her from living life the way it should be lived" Miyuki said.

"And how is that? How is life lived by you? Drinking and partying all the time?" Travis snapped.

"No, my life is lived to the fullest. I enjoy going out and having fun" Miyuki said.

"And you are keeping Jamie from doing the same. You can't make her live by your rules" Cheena said.

"I can do as I please when it comes to her. She does what I tell her to and that is that" Travis said as he grabbed Jamie by the arm and lifted her off the ground. 

"Let's go!" he yelled as he looked at her.

"Jamie, tell him that you are staying with us" Miyuki said. Jamie looked at her and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Travis neck.

"I'm going to go with him, ok guys" she said.

"No its not ok. He's mad at you for what you did and you're going to go with him. Its no telling what he's going to do to you" Cheena said.

"Don't worry Cheena, you worry too much. Travis, can we go now?" Jamie asked as she looked at him. Smirking at Cheena, Travis dragged Jamie over to the car and tossed her in the backseat. 

'Aren't you going to do something?" Miyuki asked as she watched Travis climb into the drivers seat and take off. Sighing, Cheena shook her head no.

"What's the use? She's not going to listen to me, especially with him around and her being the way she is" she said.

"An idiot or drunk?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"Drunk, now lets get out of here" Cheena said as she walked towards her car. 

"So who won the bet? Tell me it was us? It was us wasn't it? I want those new jeans" Miyuki said as she climbed into the car. Cheena laughed as she climbed in as well, closing the door behind her.

"We won. She didn't stay for the entire time but do you think we should really hold it against her? I mean, she was dragged out of here by that jerk" she said as she buckled herself in. Miyuki glared at Cheena quickly as she held her seatbelt in her hand.

"Don't you cave in on me Cheena. I want those pants and those shoes and all that other stuff and I'm not going to pay for it" she said.

"But how are we going to get it. Who knows when we'll see Jamie again" Cheena said as she started the car and took off for home.

"We'll figure something out but I want those pants" Miyuki whined. Cheena laughed as she looked over at Miyuki's pouting face.

"Well I can do without those outfits" she said. Miyuki, in turn, laughed as she looked at Cheena.

"You? Do without clothes? That's a good one" she said as she continued to laugh.

"I can! I don't need anything that was on my list" Cheena said as she glanced over at Miyuki. Miyuki sat back in her seat and continued to laugh.

"Are you hearing yourself? Wait until I tell Goten this" she said. Cheena smirked as she looked over at Miyuki.

"Ok…maybe I did want a few things on the list" she said.

"A few Che?" Miyuki asked. 

"All right! I want it all!" Cheena shouted before she laughed. Miyuki nodded her head as she looked at Cheena.

"I thought so" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Cheena smirked just before she quickly stopped the car. Jerking forward, Cheena held onto to the wheel as she looked at the scene in front of her. 

"Che, what is it?" Miyuki asked. Cheena quickly climbed out of the car and stared at the sight in front of her. On the side of the road sat Jamie with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head facing down. Running over to her, Cheena knelt beside her.

"Are you ok? What happened? Where's Travis?" she asked all at once. Lifting her head, Jamie stared at Cheena as tears fell down her face.

"I got sick in his car so he tossed me out and went to get it cleaned. I skidded in the road and crawled out over here" she said. Grabbing her arm lightly, Cheena saw that she in fact did bruise her arm bad.

"Why are you still sitting here?" she asked.

"Because he told me to stay here until he came back" Jamie said. Cheena sucked her teeth as she grabbed Jamie by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"What are you doing sitting on the side of the road? Anything can happen to you out here. You're coming over to my place" Cheena said as she dragged Jamie over to her car.

"But Travis said…" Jamie started before Cheena glared at her.

"Well Cheena said that you're coming with her so get in the car" she said as she opened the back door and pushed Jamie inside. Walking around the car, Cheena climbed in and closed the door. Pressing a small button on the door, she quickly put her seatbelt back on.

"Cheena, I have to wait for Travis" Jamie said as she went to open the door but it remained locked.

"How do you unlock this door?" she asked as she looked at Cheena.

"I don't know. This car is brand new" Cheena lied as she started the car and sped off down the street.

"Cheena, open this door. Travis is going to come back for me" Jamie yelled.

"Let her out Cheena since she's so ungrateful" Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest. 

"No way and besides, if Travis comes back and that's a big if for Jamie, then he can call her. You do have a phone don't you?" Cheena asked.

"Yes I do" Jamie said.

"Good, so he can call you on that and I'll take you over to him. I'm not going to let you sit on the side of the road waiting for him" Cheena said as she continued down the street.

"Aren't you even going to say thank you?" Miyuki asked as she turned towards Jamie.

"Why should I? I didn't ask her to pick me up. I was fine on my own" Jamie said as she folded her arms across her chest. Miyuki frowned as she turned towards Cheena and folded her arms across her chest. Sighing, Cheena looked at Miyuki.

"Maybe she's still drunk" she said.

"You know she's not. You should dump her on the side of the road" Miyuki said.

"Cheena should dump you on the side of the road instead" Jamie said. Miyuki quickly took off her seatbelt and turned around to face Jamie.

"What was that? Not to be childish but I was in this car first so if anyone gets thrown out, it will be you" she said.

"You sound childish to me" Jamie said as she glared at Miyuki. Growling slightly, Miyuki continued to stare at Jamie.

"I'm not even going to blame this on you having too much to drink since I think you're sober enough. You and I have always been at it since I first met you" Miyuki yelled.

"You got that right! You were annoying then and you're annoying now. I don't know what Cheena see's in you as a friend. She's my best friend anyway" Jamie yelled.

"You're best friend? I think you still are drunk if you believe that. Cheena is my best friend" Miyuki yelled.

"She knew me first" Jamie yelled.

"So what, I was around her longer then you were. Cheena, would you tell her that you're my best friend" Jamie yelled as she looked at Cheena.

"Cheena, would you tell her that I'm your best friend and not her" Miyuki yelled as she stared at Cheena as well. Slipping down in the seat, Cheena sighed as she peered over the steering wheel and just hope she reached her house very soon. Seeing her house in site, Cheena quickly stopped the car and climbed out.

" I don't see why Cheena would want you as a best friend anyway. You never know when to mind your business" Jamie yelled as she climbed out of the car.

"And why would she want you as a best friend? You do nothing be cause her grief. Cheena always sticks her neck out for you and frankly I don't know why. I sure wouldn't" Miyuki said.

"That's because you are a selfish self-centered person who only cares about themselves" Jamie snapped.

"If anyone is self-centered then that would you be you" Miyuki snapped back. Cheena sighed as she stood by her now open front door.

"Guys, can you quit arguing for a few minutes to come inside?" she asked. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she quickly walked into the house followed by Jamie. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena walked in and closed the door.

"Cheena, we're best friends right?" Miyuki asked as she turned towards Cheena.

"No, we're best friends, right Cheena" Jamie said. Cheena sighed as she looked at both of them.

"I'm going to be honest about this. Miyuki, yes, you are my best friend" she said. Miyuki smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. 

"Jamie, you are my friend" Cheena said. Jamie's mouth dropped slightly before she turned away. Miyuki laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Jamie.

"I told you" she said. Cheena sighed as she looked at Jamie then Miyuki before Chi-Chi walked into the room.

"So how was the club girls?" she asked.

"Fine, it was fine. We had fun" Cheena said. Chi-Chi smiled but soon frowned as she noticed Jamie's behavior.

"Are you ok Jamie?" she asked. Putting a smile on her face, Jamie turned towards Chi-Chi.

"Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Son. I was just going to leave" she said.

"No, its too late. You two can stay over. I'm sure Cheena would love to have like a sleep over so you can all talk wedding plans" Chi-Chi said.

"Uh its ok Chi-Chi, I really should get going" Jamie said. 

"Nonsense, you girls have fun tonight. Sleepovers are fun. Cheena, remember when you used to have sleepovers with Miyuki?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Mom…please don't call them sleepover? We're not kids anymore" Cheena said. Chi-Chi smiled as she walked over and gave Cheena a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, enjoy your ladies night or what ever you want to call it" she said as she walked into the kitchen. Cheena smiled as she looked at Jamie and Miyuki.

"So, I guess we're all going to stay over and talk" she said. Jamie growled as she stormed into the living room.

"Whatever" she said. Miyuki glared at her before she turned towards the staircase and started up.

"Same here" she said. Cheena watched her go then sighed as she shook her head from side to side.

"Oh yea, this is going to be so much fun" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

AN2: Next Chapter. Cheena, Jamie and Miyuki start talking about things but Jamie's still showing her attitude and Miyuki can't stand it. What will happen with Cheena caught in the middle? How will things go and what about Travis? Will he show up? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	10. Stubborn Ways

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else, N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

________________________________________________________________________

__

To all my chapter 9 reviewers…

N-sama: Thanks and here's your update

Crecy and the gang: Glad you like the chapter Crecy. Hope the rest of you did as well.

Valkyrie: You try telling Jamie about having more then one best friend

Tigra, Kat and Risika: Saying they don't like each other is putting it mildly

Swimming Angel: Very bad indeed

________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 10: Stubborn Ways

Cheena sighed as she sat on the bottom step with her elbows resting on her knees. Sighing, she leaned back and rested her elbows on the step behind her.

"How could mom suggest this? Those two can't stand one another and yet she wants the three of us to stay over together? This is going to be so much fun" she said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I was saying" said a voice. Cheena looked up to see Miyuki coming down the stairs. Sliding to the side, Cheena watched as Miyuki sat beside her.

"I say we get rid of her. I mean, she want her stupid boyfriend anyway so why don't we just let her go to him" Miyuki said.

"He's her fiancée, not boyfriend" Cheena said. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"He's still stupid regardless and so is she for always defending him. I mean, what is her deal when it comes to guys. First her dad and now this fool?" she asked.

"I don't know. Jamie just has bad luck I guess" Cheena said.

"You guess? No, you know she does. Why do you always put yourself in these situations?" Miyuki asked. 

"She is my friend Miy. I have to help her just like I would help you and anyone else. Its just what I do" Cheena said.

"Well you need to find something else to do…like work on your wedding. Jamie is a lost cause. I mean, how many times can you help her out before she gets the picture?" Miyuki asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And how many times will you open that mouth of yours tonight and say things that are beyond your comprehension?" a person said. Cheena and Miyuki looked to see Jamie leaning against the wall glaring at Miyuki.

"What did you say?" Miyuki yelled as she stood up. Jamie smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You heard me unless your hearing is no good just like your big mouth" she said. Miyuki growled as she jumped off the steps and stood face to face with Miyuki. Quickly Cheena got up and stood between the two.

"Knock it off Jamie, now lets all chill out, ok?" she said as she looked at Miyuki then Jamie. Jamie laughed as she looked at Cheena.

"Sure, why not. Let's all just go up to your room and talk" she said as she pushed past Miyuki and up the stairs. 

"Oh I'll talk to you alright. My fist would just love to have a conversation with that face of yours" Miyuki yelled as she took a step towards the stairs only to have Cheena pull her back.

"Hey, chill out" she said.

"And let her talk to me anyway she wants? Hell no! Let go of me. I'll shut her up for good" Miyuki yelled.

"Look, I know she's pushing it big time but be the bigger person please and calm down" Cheena said. Miyuki sighed as Cheena' released her arm.

"I make no promises Che, none at all if she keeps this up" Miyuki said as she walked up the stairs towards Cheena's room. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena sighed.

"One night. Its just one night" she said over and over to herself. Chi-Chi quickly came towards Cheena and stood beside her.

"Goten called and said he was staying over at Capsule Corps for the night and for you to stay out of his room" she said.

"Why would I go in his room? He has nothing I want anyway" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Where is everyone?" Chi-Chi asked before she heard loud voices upstairs.

"Just follow the screaming" Cheena said as she slowly started up the stairs.

"Its just a sleepover Cheena" Chi-Chi yelled after her. Groaning, Cheena turned and looked at her mother.

"Mom, don't say that" she whined as she started up the stairs again. Chi-Chi smiled as she turned and went into the living room to watch t.v. Standing in front of her room door, Cheena sighed as she heard yelling inside.

"Here I go" she said as she opened the door and walked in. She looked to see Jamie sitting on her bed and Miyuki standing in front of her yelling.

"What is going on in here?" she asked. Looking at Cheena, Jamie folded her arms across her chest.

"Ask Miyuki since she hasn't shut up since she's come up here" she said.

"Excuse you? Cheena, she was up here going on and on about how you were lying about me and you being best friends. Please let me just punch her in the mouth, just one hit" Miyuki said.

"I'd like to see you try" Jamie said. Miyuki growled as she clenched her fist.

"Watch me" she yelled.

"Stop it! Miyuki, you're not going to punch anyone. Go sit on my computer chair and Jamie, I was not lying when I said she was my best friend" Cheena said. Miyuki smirked as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"And why is she your best friend? You knew me first" Jamie said.

"I know that. I know that just as well as you but I don't know you anymore. I could have you has my best friend but you've changed" Cheena said.

"I have not changed. I am the same person I was when I last saw you" Jamie said.

"You got that right. You're still stupid" Miyuki mumbled to herself. Cheena glared at her before looking at Jamie.

"Look, when I last saw you, you had a problem with your dad and it was all taken care of. I got my family involved in it and they helped you out. I thought if I ever saw you again that things would be different for you. I thought you would of learned your lesson but you haven't" she said.

"What are you talking about? There was no lesson for me to learn. I don't have a dad anymore so what the hell are you talking about?" Jamie snapped.

"You know what your dad put you through and I thought you would look out for yourself better and not have it happen again" Cheena snapped back.

"Oh get off yourself Cheena, Travis doesn't do what dad did to me all those years ago" Jamie yelled.

"And you expect me to believe that? He yells at you, in public none the less, he throws you around plus he leaves you in the middle of the street late at night and you expect me to believe that" Cheena yelled back.

"He did not leave me in middle of the street" Jamie said.

"Oh excuse me, he left you on the side of the road. As if that makes a damn bit of difference" Cheena yelled. Miyuki's mouth dropped as she listened to Cheena and Jamie go at it.

__

* I can't blame Che one bit. I mean, how much of this can you take?* she said to herself.

"Listen, Travis and I are in love. When he told me that we would be engaged it was the greatest thing in the world" Jamie yelled.

"Hold up, he told you to become engaged to him?" Miyuki asked as she pushed herself and the chair over to the two.

"Yes he did. What, didn't Trunks and Goten do the same for you two?" Jamie asked.

"No, they asked us. How could you say yes to someone who demands that you marry them. Jamie, why can't you use your head?" Cheena asked.

"Listen, not everyone can have spoiled guys who live off their mothers money to support them" Jamie yelled. Miyuki quickly pushed her chair away as Cheena started to shake in anger.

"Excuse me? How dare you say that about Trunks. You have no right to open that mouth of yours and say such garbage. Trunks family owns Capsule Corps so of course he's apart of it. Don't let that green eye of jealous take over your mind Jamie and the next time you have something to say about Trunks, you best keep your mouth shut" she yelled.

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth. You wouldn't want him if he had no money" Jamie yelled. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she continued to shake.

__

*Please let me control this anger. Mom will kill me if I kill her* she yelled to herself as she stared at Jamie.

"Why don't you shut up Jamie. Money has nothing to do with Trunks and Cheena being together" Miyuki yelled.

"And I see it has nothing to do with you and Goten since you nor him have a dime to your names. I guess a street wedding is fitting for two people like you" Jamie snapped. Miyuki growled as she climbed out of the chair.

"What in the hell do you mean two people like us? What are you implying?" she yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know since Goten is my brother. What are you implying and seeing your situation, I suggest you watch what comes out of that mouth of yours" Cheena yelled as well. Jamie rolled her eyes as he phone started to ring.

"I have a call" she said as she stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Seeing the door close behind her, Cheena screamed as loud as she could.

"Who does she think she is, implying that I'm with Trunks for his money. I don't care how much money Trunks has. I'd be with him if he was dirt poor. At least we'd be together. What is wrong with her. I am so close to knocking her out" Cheena yelled.

"I told you to let me do it but no…you wanted to place peace maker. She's changed Cheena and from one friend to the other, I'm sick of seeing you get dragged into her messes. Can't you see that its tearing you up mentally?" Miyuki asked.

"I just can't help it Miy. I have never in my life turned my back on someone. I don't know how to keep out of things when it involves people I know" Cheena said.

"Then I'll show you how. Its not hard" Miyuki said with a laugh. Cheena shook her head from side to side and laughed.

"So what if something was going on with me? Would you turn your back on me" she asked.

"Of course not. We're cool so I would never do that, but Jamie, ha! I can't turn my back fast enough" Miyuki said. Cheena laughed as the bathroom door opened up and Jamie stepped out.

"Who was that? Travis?" Cheena asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Jamie snapped as she sat on Cheena's bed once again. Cheena just narrowed her eyes as she stared at Jamie.

"What did Travis say? He's coming over here? He better not! Did you tell him where I lived?" Cheena asked.

"That wasn't Travis on the phone. It was a friend of mines. You know what a friend is, don't you?" Jamie snapped.

"Yea, its you to Cheena" Miyuki said. Jamie growled as she jumped off the bed and stood face to face with Miyuki.

"Stop it" Cheena yelled as she stood between the two. A knock at the door was heard and in walked Chi-Chi with a large tray in her hands.

  
"What's with all the yelling? You girls can't agree on something?" she asked as she stood in the door way. Stepping away from Miyuki and Jamie, Cheena nodded her head.

"You could say that mom. What's that?" she asked. Chi-Chi smiled as she walked over to Cheena's bed and set the tray down. Removing the three glasses, she set them on the dresser.

"I just thought you ladies would like something to eat while you discuss things. It sounded like something was wrong though" she said.

"We're just having an argument, that's all Chi-Chi" Miyuki said.

"Her name is Mrs. Son to you" Jamie spat as she glared at Miyuki.

"Well she told me I could call her Chi-Chi so mind your business" Miyuki yelled back.

"Ladies. Jamie, it's all right. I told Miyuki it was all right and I think I remember telling you awhile ago to call me that as well" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Travis wants me to treat my elders with respect" Jamie said. Cheena and Miyuki's eyes both went wide as the looked over at Chi-Chi.

"Elder? Are you implying that I'm old? Who is this Travis person?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"That would be Jamie's lame fiancée" Miyuki said.

"I wouldn't talk about lame fiancée's if I was you" Jamie yelled back.

"Are you calling my son lame?" Chi-Chi yelled. Cheena sighed as she heard the door downstairs.

"I'll get it and please don't break anything in my room" she said as she ran out of the room. Running down the stairs, she stopped as she stood in front of the door. The sounds of yelling hitting her head on.

__

*How stupid can Jamie be to say that with my mom in the room. This better be important* she said to herself as she opened the door. Seeing the person in front of her, Cheena's mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled. Travis had a frown on his face as he pushed his way inside.

"Where is Jamie?" he yelled.

"I asked you a question and how dare you push your way into my house. Get out of here now" Cheena yelled as she glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jamie" Travis yelled. Hearing yelling upstairs, he quickly ran up.

"This is not what I need right now" Cheena yelled as she slammed the door shut and took off up the stairs after Travis.

AN2: Next Chapter: Travis is here and it can only cause trouble. Chi-Chi meets him for the first time as does Goku. What do they think of him and what's going to happen when Cheena finally lets Jamie have it? I suggest you find out in the next chapter ! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	11. Built up Frustration

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Language in this chapter! Thought you'd like to know

______________________________________________________________________

To all my Chapter 10 reviewers…

Tigra, Kat and Risika: Just keep watching to see what happens

Valkyrie: I have nothing to say cause you said it best

Chico: No one calls our mom old, you got it!

Crecy and the gang: Almost as bad as Jamie and Miyuki? I'd say they're just like Goten and Cheena.

Samicat: No need to yell, beg or plead. Here's your update

N-sama: I know, she was way out of line on that one

________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 11: Built up Frustration

Running up the stairs as fast as he could, Travis quickly walked into Cheena's room to see Miyuki standing behind Jamie and Chi-Chi in front of Jamie.

"How dare you call my son lame?" Chi-Chi yelled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because he is lame and I'd advise you to get out of my fiancée's face if you know what's good for you" Travis yelled. Chi-Chi and Miyuki quickly looked at the door as did Jamie.

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki yelled as she glared at Travis. Travis smirked as Chi-Chi and Jamie just continued to stare at him.

"I'm here to get Jamie out of this hell hole and back where she belongs" he said.

"She does not belong with you. You are nothing but a loser" Cheena yelled as she stood behind Travis. Looking over his shoulder, Travis laughed as he stepped to the side.

"Excuse me but what are you doing in my house? How dare you come in here uninvited?" Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at Travis.

"Oh but I was invited, right Jamie?" Travis said with a smirk on his face. Cheena's eyes went wide as she stared at Jamie. Taking a few steps into the room, she stared Jamie down as she started to speak.

"Jamie, you told him where I live?" she yelled slightly.

"Yea, so what?" Jamie said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So what? You told me that he wasn't on the phone? You are such a liar" Cheena yelled.

"So I told him! So what! How else was he going to come and pick me up?" Jamie yelled back. Miyuki growled as she walked over and stood face to face with Jamie.

"You are nothing but a conniving little witch" she yelled. Jamie smirked before letting a small laugh escape her lips.

"That's not what you want to call me. Why don't you call me what you truly want to call me" she said.

"Oh believe me I would but I have respect for Chi-Chi and I am not going to say what I want to say in front of her" Miyuki said. Jamie just smirked before turning towards Travis.

"Let's get out of here. I'm ready to go home now" she said as she walked towards him only to have Cheena block her path.

"Jamie, I really don't know what is wrong with you. You have acted weird ever since I picked you up earlier sitting on the side of the road. You weren't acting like this at the club" Cheena said.

"I've always acted like this. This is the way I am and if you don't like it, you can just take that walk" Jamie said as she threw her hand to the side. Cheena glared at her before turning towards Travis.

"Did you do something to her?" she yelled. Travis rolled his eyes as he stepped up to Cheena.

"I'd be glad to show you what I did to her if you really want me to" he said with a laugh.

"Get out of my house" Chi-Chi yelled as loud as she could. Travis laughed as he pushed Cheena to the side.

"Jamie, let's go" he said in a stern voice as he grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged her out of the room. Growling, Cheena grabbed Jamie's free hand and pulled her back in the room.

"Cheena what are you doing?" Jamie asked as she looked at her.

"Yea, what do you think you are doing? Let go of her right now" Travis yelled. Ignoring Travis, Cheena glared at Jamie.

"You're just going to go with him? Just like that?" she asked.

"And why shouldn't I? I mean, its not like I was wanted here" Jamie said.

"You sure wasn't wanted here. Che, let her go" Miyuki said. Turning her head around, Cheena looked at Miyuki and frowned.

"I can't do that Miy. I told you that" she said.

"And I told you to forget about her and move on. She's a lost cause Cheena. No one can help her" Miyuki said.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and hear you two nuts go back and forth, I have somewhere I'd like to be and that goes double for Jamie" Travis said as he pulled Jamie away from Cheena and pulled her down the hall and stairs.

"Get back here" Cheena yelled as she gave chase after them. Running down the stairs as fast as she could, Cheena swerved in front of Travis.

"You can leave but she stays" she said.

"Is there something wrong with your head? Are you an idiot?" Travis asked as he pointed to his head.

"I don't trust you around Jamie. Who knows what you'll do" Cheena yelled. Standing beside Travis, Jamie growled as loud as she could as she glared at Cheena.

"Stay out of my business Cheena. Oh, I know what it is. I can see it now. You're jealous" Jamie said as Miyuki and Chi-Chi came down the stairs. Cheena stared at Jamie before laughing out loud.

"You can't be serious? Did you just say that?" she asked as she slowly stopped laughing.

"You're jealous of what me and Travis have. You wish you had a guy like him around" Jamie said. Cheena looked at Miyuki and her mom before laughing again.

"Jamie, don't make a fool out of yourself in my house. Why in the world would I be jealous of this thing?" she asked. Travis growled as he grabbed Cheena by the neck.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you" Travis yelled. Cheena's eyes went wide as she grabbed onto Travis arm.

"Let go of her" Miyuki yelled as she ran over and pushed Travis away. Cheena stared at her then glared at Travis.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again" she yelled as she placed her hand on the throat. Travis was about to speak when the door opened and in walked Goku.

"Hi, what's going on?" Goku asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Nothing dad, this jerk was just leaving" Cheena said as she grabbed Travis arm and pulled him towards the door. Jamie growled as she pushed Cheena to the side. Stumbling a bit, Cheena glared at Jaime.

"Don't touch him. He's not going anywhere" Jamie yelled. Cheena's mouth dropped as she stared at Jamie.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she blinked a few times. Jamie smirked as she wrapped her arms around Travis.

"Travis was right. You are nothing but a pest that should be gotten rid of. You're annoying and basically, your nothing to me" Jamie yelled. 

"After all Cheena has done for you, you say that?" Miyuki yelled as she clenched her fists in anger. Jamie just smirked at Miyuki.

"Jamie, how could you say that?" Goku asked.

"Because I don't care about her. All she does is butt her nose where it doesn't belong and one of these days she's going to be dealt with" Jamie spat.

"And I might be the one to do it" Travis said with a smirk on his face. Goku stared at Travis with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Are you threatening my daughter? Who are you?" he said sternly. 

"He's Travis. Jamie's stupid fiancée" Miyuki said as she glared at Travis and Jamie.

"Miyuki, for once, can you shut that damn mouth of yours" Jamie yelled.

"No but I can shut yours with a one, two punch. Want me to show you?" Miyuki yelled as she stepped towards Jamie.

"Hold on Miyuki. Now, I don't know who you are but I think its time you left my house" Goku said. Travis laughed as he stepped towards Goku and smirked.

"I'd be glad to leave your worthless house. This dump isn't worth my time and neither are you or that bitchy daughter of yours" he snapped. Goku growled as he grabbed Travis by the front of his shirt.

"What did you just say?" he yelled. Travis smirked as he continued to glare at Goku.

"Goku, let him be" Chi-Chi said as she watched.

"Yea Goku, he's not worth it. He's all talk" Miyuki said. Goku growled as he pushed Travis back into Jamie.

"Watch it you idiot" Jamie yelled as she glared at Goku. Travis laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulder.

"Jamie, I have stood here and listened to what you had to say and I am sick of it" Cheena said as she glared at Jamie.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it" Jamie said in a mocking tone.

"Something I should of done a long time ago" Cheena said as she walked towards the door. Opening it up, she looked at Travis and Jamie.

"Nothing! I'm going to do absolutely nothing. Miyuki was right. You're not worth my time. I've defended you since I first met you. I always looked out for you, no matter what. I got my family involved with your dad. I helped you and this is how you repay me. You bring this trash into my house and let him disrespect my family and my friends. You are no longer my friend Jamie" Cheena said.

"So what! Do you ever stop talking?" Jamie asked as she rolled her eyes. Cheena laughed slightly as she stared at Jamie.

"Leave now before I toss you and your narrow ass fiancée out of here and make sure you skid across the ground and into that busted car outside." Cheena snapped. Jamie curled her lip to the side as she grabbed Travis hand and pulled him out the door. Turning around, she glared at Cheena.

"I never want to see you again" she yelled. Cheena glared at her with a scowl on her face.

"I couldn't of said it any better myself. Now watch your face" she said as she slammed the door in both of their faces. Jamie kicked the door before pulling Travis towards Travis car. Climbing in, the two sped off down the street. Staring at the door, Cheena leaned against it and sighed.

"I know it was hard for you to say that to her Che. She's not herself' Chi-Chi said. Cheena laughed slightly as she stood upright.

"No mom, she is herself. She knew what she was saying and I know she meant it but do you know the sad part about it?" she said as she slowly turned towards everyone.

"What Che?" Miyuki asked. Running her hand over her hair, Cheena looked at everyone.

"The sad thing about it is…I meant it too. For the first time in my life, I want nothing to do with her and I don't want to help her anymore. A new Cheena is now coming out and I think I like this one much better. If you need me, I'll be working on my bike" Cheena said as she walked towards the kitchen and out the back door.

"I'll go check on her" Miyuki said as she left towards the kitchen and out the back as well. Goku and Chi-Chi watched her go before looking at one another.

"I've never seen Cheena this way" Chi-Chi said as she walked over to Goku.

"Neither have I but this is her decision. Its up to her what she wants to do" Goku said.

"I know but you know something is going to happen to Jamie. It always does" Chi-Chi said. Goku sighed as he nodded his head.

"I know but until that time comes, let's let Cheena handle this one. Just like Cheena, we're going to get out of this as well. We are not involved in this. This is Cheena's choice" Goku said. Chi-Chi nodded her head as she looked at her husband and he looked back at her.

AN2: Next Chapter: Travis and Jamie go home only to have problems…big problems. 

Will Jamie go to Cheena for help and if she does will Cheena turn her away? Can Cheena follow through with her words? You'll have to find out! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	12. Help In Need

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else, N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: This chapter contains slight mention of rape and language. Hope you enjoy it

AN2: Just want to say thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing the last chapter

__

Chapter 12: Help In Need

Jamie occasionally glanced over at Travis who was concentrating on the road. Sighing she produced a smile on her face before she spoke.

"Can you believe Cheena? She had some nerve" she said.

"Don't say anything" Travis snapped. Jamie looked at him confused before speaking again.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" she asked as she extended her hand towards Travis Face. Glancing at her through the corner of his eye, Travis quickly grabbed her hand and started to squeeze it.

"Are you deaf of just plain stupid? Shut your moth" he yelled as he tossed her arm back towards her. Jamie's mouthed the pain she was feeling as she rubbed her hand.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. 

"That's it!" Travis yelled as he jerked the car to the side. Jamie held onto the dashboard as she looked around to see nothing but darkness. Shutting the car off, Travis opened the door and climbed out. Watching the door slam behind him, Jamie had a slight look of fright on her face. Pulling open the passenger door, Travis glared at her.

"Out!" he demanded. Jamie stared at him for a minute before climbing out of the car. Grabbing her arm, Travis pulled her to the side so he could close the car door.

"Are you going to leave me on the side of the road again?" Jamie asked. Travis smirked as he slowly turned towards her. 

"No…I just didn't want to get blood in my car" he said. Before Jamie could say a word, Travis let go of her arm. Pulling his arm back, he quickly brought it across her face. Jamie's head turned on impact as she fell to the ground. Holding her right cheek, she laid on her back.

"That was for going to that club" Travis said as he quickly straddled on top of her. Slight cries escaped Jamie's mouth as she stared at him. Travis growled as he punched Jamie in the face with his left then right fist. Jamie's head snapped from side to side as blood flowed down her face and out her mouth.

"Travis…please…" she cried out as her tears mixed with the blood all ready cascading down her face.

"Those were for going to that tramps house" Travis said. Jamie's silent cries turned into yells of pain and pure fright.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Travis asked. Jamie nodded her head, afraid to speak a word.

"You know what…I don't think so?' Travis said as he ripped off Jamie's shirt.

"Travis? What…what are you doing?" Jamie stuttered out.

"Making sure you learn your lesson" Travis said as he ripped at her pants as well.

"Travis…what are you doing? You're scaring me" Jamie said as she started to shake. Travis smirked as he started to undress as well.

"Travis…don't do this please" Jamie yelled as loud as she could.

"Sorry but you will learn" he said as he ripped at what was left of her clothes and did as he pleased with her.

__

~Son Residence~

T: That's tough Che. You actually tossed her out?

C: I did! Trunks, you didn't see her. She insulted my parents, Miyuki and myself

T: Well she shouldn't of done that especially after what you've done for her

C: I'm glad you agree

G: Cheena, what are you complaining about? You're going to help her regardless

C: And how do you know that Goten?

G: Because you're so predictable

M: Goten, she is not predictable

G: Yes she is Miy. She is going to welcome Jamie back with open arms.

C: Trunks, I'll talk to you later, Miy I'll be downstairs in a minute and Goten, lets see if you can predict this…

Cheena smirked as she hung the phone up. Laughing, Cheena left the room and ran down the stairs. Looking in the living room, she saw a table full of snacks and Miyuki hanging up the phone.

"Goten said he predicted that" Miyuki said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she laid across the couch and grabbed a large bag of chips.

"Whatever, anyway, what's with all the food?" she asked.

"Chi-Chi laid it all out for you while you were in the shower" Miyuki said as she grabbed a soda can and popped the top. 

"Good cause I'm hungry" Cheena said as she opened the bag of chips and started to eat. 

"Cheena, are you really going to ignore Jamie?" Miyuki asked as she set her can down on the floor.

"Yes, I mean why shouldn't I? I never go back on my word Miy. You of all people know that" Cheena said as she stuffed some chips in her moth and started to chew on it.

"I know that but this is you we're talking about and besides, you never turn your back on anyone" Miyuki said.

"Hold up Miy, are you feeling ok? This is coming from the girl who nearly punched Jamie's lights out and the girl who said that I should change who I was and forget about her" Cheena said.

"I know I said that but I was thinking about it while you were in the shower" Miyuki said.

"Thinking about what?" Cheena asked as she reached over and picked up a can of soda. Popping the top, she took a sip before placing the can on the floor and grabbing the bag of chips.

"Thinking about what…and don't you dare say Jamie or what happened" she said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about. I know what I said but this is Jamie we're talking about. She's always getting in trouble one way or another" Miyuki said.

"I thought that was why you wanted me to change. Not that I'm putting this on you" Cheena said.

"Then what are you doing? You know something is going to happen. You know how you always say you have a feeling something is going to happen? Well now I have that feeling" Miyuki said.

"Look Miy, I know Jamie always gets in trouble but I can't always bail her out of trouble every time she gets into it. Besides, she doesn't seem to want my help anyway" Cheena said.

"I heard what she said and I know that she's full of it and you know that too. She needs your help" Miyuki said.

"I'm not her keeper Miy and…" Cheena started before Miyuki cut her off.

" I know Cheena but just think about it" Miyuki said.

"Since when do you care about her? I thought you hated her?" Cheena asked.

"Oh I do hate her but even she doesn't deserve to get hurt or worse by that jerk, no one does, especially someone who has had bad luck in their lives" Miyuki said. Cheena continued to chew her chips as she stared at Miyuki thinking about what she just said.

__

~Remote Area~

Travis smirked as buttoned up his pants and looked down at Jamie.

"Aren't you going to get up so we can go?" he asked. Jamie remained silent as she stared up at Travis. She had no emotion on her face what so ever. 

"Fine, just lay there. I'm going back to the house. When you feel like getting up, you can see me there and you better show up" Travis said as he walked around his car. Climbing in, he quickly took off down the street. As soon as she heard the tires take off, Jamie broke down into tears and slight cries.

"How could he do this to me? Why? I can't believe this…I'm sorry Travis…I'm sorry. I should of listened to you and…" she said before her cries cut her off. Slowly crawling towards her clothes, she slowly put them on. The bruises on her arms and body hurt as she finished dressing herself the best way she could.

"I should go to him…but I can't see him…but I should…I can't take this" she said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her legs around them. Resting her head on her legs, she continued to cry. Flashing headlights, soon caught her attention as a car approached. Lifting her head, Jamie looked to see a woman climb out of her car and run over to her.

"Are you ok? What happened? You want me to get you some help?" the woman asked frantically. Jamie cleared her throat slightly as she stared at the woman.

"Can you take me home?" she asked.

"I think I should take you to the hospital" the woman said as she reached for Jamie's arm only to have her pull away.

"No, I'm ok. Can you just take me home, please. I can rest up there. I'm ok, really" Jamie said.

"I'm not going to take you home if you live alone. You need to be with someone" the woman said.

"And I will be. I live with my…uh…sisters" Jamie said quickly.

"Ok, are they home now? Do you want me to call them?" the woman asked.

"No, I know they are home. Just take me to them" Jamie said.

"Let me call them and tell them I'm on my way with you so they'll know" the woman said.

"Please ms, can you please just take me home. I'll show you where I live" Jamie said. The woman stared at her for a sec before nodding her head. Helping Jaime to her feet, the woman helped her into her car before taking off towards the home Jamie claimed to be her own.

__

~Son Residence~

"No fair Che, I know you're cheating" Miyuki said as she glanced at Cheena.

"I am not cheating. Don't get mad cause I got game when it comes to playing this" Miyuki said. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she spun the spinner.

"Right hand on blue" she said. Cheena smirked as she placed her hand on the blue circle. Miyuki was inches from placing her hand on it as well when Cheena knocked her hand away.

"Cheena….." Miyuki yelled before she came crashing to the ground right along with Cheena. Sitting up, Cheena started to laugh as she stood up.

"I win" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"I'll tell you what you won, cheater of the century. Must you cheat when we play twister. Its just a game" Miyuki said as she looked up at Cheena.

"Fine, how about we play DDR? I can hook it up. Just give me a few minutes" Cheena said as she ran towards the staircase.

"Wait a minute, you don't have a PS2" Miyuki said as she walked after her.

"I know…but Goten does and since he's not here and all…" Cheena said as she ran up the stairs.

"Dead girl running" Miyuki said with a laugh. Going into the living room, she started to pack up the twister set.

"Every time we play this game she always pushes my hand or foot out of the way. 22 and still cheating" she said as she boxed the set and placed it to the side. Grabbing another can of soda, she sat down and waited for Cheena to return.

"Here we go" Cheena said as she came back with the PS2 and a small platform.

"Where's the game?" Miyuki asked as Cheena set everything up.

"Its in the system. Goten and I were going at it a few days ago in which I beat him" Cheena said as she cut the power on.

"That's not what he told me" Miyuki said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course that's not what he told you. This is Goten we're talking about. Liar of the month" Cheena said with a laugh. Miyuki just laughed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that and don't start without me" she said as she ran off. Cheena nodded her head as she sat down next to the game and waited. Miyuki sighed as she opened the door. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Jamie, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and the woman who picked her up.

"Hi, are you this ladies sister?" the woman asked. Miyuki blinked a few times before shaking her head from side to side.

"Uh…Cheena, come in here" she yelled. Climbing off the floor, Cheena slowly walked towards the door. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Jamie.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she stood beside Miyuki.

"Hi, are you this ladies sister? I found her on the side of the road like this and she told me to take her here. She said you two were her sisters" the woman said. Cheena stared at the woman then over at Jamie. Jamie had her head down as she stared at the ground.

"I have never seen this girl…" Cheena started before Miyuki cut her off.

"Never seen our sis looking like this…um…do you know what happened?" Miyuki asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me nor let me take her to the hospital" the woman said.

"We'll take her to the hospital don't worry about it" Miyuki said as she grabbed Jamie's arm. A slight yell escaped her lips as she walked into the house. The woman looked at Jamie then Miyuki.

"Well I hope everything is ok with her. It was nice meeting all of you" the woman said as she started to turn and walk away.

"Please, at least let us give you something for bringing her home" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena. Raising her eyebrows, Cheena stared at the lady.

"Get her out of here" she said. Before the woman could say anything, Miyuki quickly handed her a few bucks and closed the door. Cheena growled as she stared at Miyuki.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What did you think you were doing? Do you not see Jamie? Look at her" Miyuki said. 

"I choose not too" Cheena said as she looked away. Shaking her head from side to side, Miyuki looked at Jamie.

"Did Travis do this to you?" she asked. Jamie just lightly shook her head yes as she stared at the floor.

"Cheena, we have to help her. I'm going to get your parents. This is serious" Miyuki said as she ran towards the staircase. Cheena stomped her foot on the floor before looking over at Jamie.

"So what happened this time? He tell you he loved you by doing this?" she asked. Jamie remained quiet as she stared at the floor.

"You're not even going to answer? Why am I wasting my time with you anyway? You didn't want my help anyway and my services is now closed to you so why don't you just leave" Cheena yelled as she opened the front door. Slowly Jamie walked towards the door, her head still down.

"Go back to Travis. He is your guy and all" Cheena snapped as she watched Jamie walk out the house.

"I'm sorry Che…I don't want to be involved in this. I'll go back to him even though he…" Jamie started to say before she started to cry out loud.

"What did he do? Yell at you? Hit you?" Cheena yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes he did…" Jamie said as she continued to cry. 

"Would you stop this shit already. I can't take it. You just want me to feel sorry for you and its not working. I am not going to help you. You asked for this Jamie, you asked for all of it" Cheena yelled.

"I asked for it….I asked for it! I asked him to rape me out in the street!" Jamie yelled as loud as she could. Cheena's mouth flew open as she stared at her. 

"What did you just say?" Chi-Chi asked. Turning around, Cheena looked to see her parents as well as Miyuki staring at Jamie. Jamie remained quiet as she looked at Cheena.

"Jamie…what did you just say?" Cheena stuttered out. Jamie just stared at her, tears falling down her face. Goku growled as he stormed towards the door. Going outside, he picked Jamie up.

"Cheena get your mother and Miyuki and get over to Capsule Corps" he said as he took off. Cheena stood at the door in shock as she watched her dad disappear out of her sight.

"Che? Che, we gotta go" Miyuki said. Miyuki's words were unheard as Cheena continued to stare at the sky.

"Cheena, lets go" Chi-Chi yelled. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena quickly closed the front door. 

"Hold onto me" she said as she placed two fingers on her forehead. Chi-Chi and Miyuki both held onto Cheena's shoulder as she quickly disappeared towards Capsule Corps.

AN3: Next Chapter: While Jamie is recuperating at Capsule Corps, everyone gets together to discuss a plan of action to take. Overwhelmed by anger, Cheena sets off to deal with the problem herself? What does she have in store for Travis? What about Jamie? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	13. Capsule Corps Detour

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Here is the next chapter. 

________________________________________________________________________

To all my 12th chapter reviewers:

Valkyrie: *covers Chibi Cheena's ears* Val, we have children here but I see where you're coming from so its cool

Crecy and the gang: I'm glad you wanted to help. I appreciate it!

Chico: Looks like you won that one

N-sama: We all hate him

______________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 13: Capsule Corps Detour

Appearing inside Capsule Corps, Cheena, Miyuki and Chi-Chi looked around. 

"Where is everyone?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Cheena and Miyuki. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders while Cheena remained silent. Walking over to the couch, she sat down and stared straight ahead.

"Che, you ok?" Miyuki asked as she looked at her. Cheena remained silent as she crossed her legs and laid back against the couch.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth. Shaking her foot, Cheena lightly shook her head from side to side. Coming down the stairs, Bulma smiled as she looked at Chi-Chi.

"Hi, I didn't know you guys were stopping by" she said.

"Bulma, is Goku here? Did he get here yet with Jamie?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma looked at her confused as Miyuki spoke.

"Maybe he took Jamie to the hospital" she said.

"Hospital? Why would he take her to the hospital? What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Jamie was attacked" Chi-Chi said. Bulma's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Miyuki.

"What? By who? Is she ok? Is Goku bringing her here?" she asked all at once. 

"I'm not sure. Goku just took off" Miyuki said. Folding her arms across her chest, Bulma shook her head from side to side. 

"I don't believe this. Where is Cheena? Is she with Goku?" she asked. Miyuki shook her head no as she pointed to the couch. Bulma looked to see Cheena shaking her foot vigorously as she looked to the side.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked as she looked back at Miyuki and Chi-Chi.

"We don't know. She hasn't said a word since we got here" Miyuki said. Bulma nodded her head as Trunks and Goten walked into the room sweating and clothes ripped slightly.

"Hey mom, you have anything I can eat?" Trunks asked as he walked over to her, Chi-Chi and Miyuki. Goten smiled as he walked towards Miyuki and prepared to give her a kiss but she moved away.

"Take a shower first" she said with a laugh. Goten pouted at first but then laughed as well.

"You know where the kitchen is and anyway we have a situation here" Bulma said.

"What kind of situation?" Trunks asked as he looked at Miyuki.

"Jamie was hurt tonight and I think Goku is on his way to bring her here" Chi-Chi said.

"Hurt? How? By who?" Goten asked.

"Who do you think? I always knew Travis was a creep. I told you all" Miyuki said. Trunks looked at her then over to Cheena who was still sitting on the couch.

"Che? You ok?" he asked as he walked over and sat beside her. Cheena kept her eyes off of him as she stared off into space.

"What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta asked as he emerged in the room, sweating as well.

"That's not my name Vegeta" Miyuki said as she looked at him.

"I don't care what you're name is. What are you doing in my house?" Vegeta snapped as he glared at her.

"Vegeta, be nice" Bulma said. Folding his arms across his chest, Vegeta scoffed a small laugh. Just then Goku came into the room with a bandaged asleep Jamie in his arms.

  
"Goku! What happened? Is she ok?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku approached her. Looking at Jamie, Goku looked over at Bulma.

"Can I lay her down somewhere?" he asked. Nodding her head, Bulma walked off with Goku right behind her. Showing him a guest room, Goku laid Jamie down on the bed then left. Bulma glanced at Jamie before shutting the door. Walking into the living room, Bulma saw that everyone was sitting down staring at one another.

"So, who wants to speak first?" Bulma asked as she sat down on the couch. 

"I told you all that Travis was bad news" Miyuki said as she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who is Travis?" Bulma asked.

"He's Jamie's fiancée" Trunks said as he looked at his mother.

"He's a creep. That's what he is. We went to the club, me, Cheena and Jamie. He came and dragged her out of the place. Jamie left with him only to get abandoned on the side of the road. Cheena picked her up and she was suppose to stay over at the Son home but she called that idiot and he came to get her. She along with him made a scene at the house and Cheena snapped" Miyuki said.

"Snapped in what way? Why?" Goten asked.

"She screamed at Jamie. She told her that she would never help her out again. She said she was sick of always trying to help Jamie only to get kicked in the as…behind in the end" Miyuki said as she glanced at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Cheena? You always help her and it seems she needs your help now" Goten said as he looked at his sister. Staring at her fingernails, Cheena blew on them then rubbed them against her shirt before looking at them again.

"Cheena! Snap out of it!" Goten snapped as he glared at her.

"Leave her alone Goten. This is hard for her" Bulma said. Scoffing a laugh, Cheena glared at Bulma.

"Is that what you think? That this is hard for me? Well its not ok" she said as she looked back at her nails.

"Cheena, I know she upset you when we were at the house but you know she didn't mean what she said" Chi-Chi said.

"She knows what she said and she said it. She meant what she said and I meant what I said" Cheena said as she now directed her attention towards her mother.

"But Cheena, you know that if Travis wasn't there Jamie would of never said the things she said" Miyuki said.

"And that makes it ok? I'm suppose to be a mind-reader and detect when she means something and when she doesn't? I can't do that" Cheena snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Che, no ones asking you to be a mind-reader but we're asking you to help Jamie out" Trunks said as he looked at her. Turning her head quickly, Cheena glared at Trunks before standing up.

"Is that what all of you are asking from me?" she asked. Everyone looked at her, and more or less, shook their heads yes. Laughing, Cheena turned away from everyone and folded her arms across her chest.

  
"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but you're all asking for too much. I can't do this…not anymore" she said.

"So you're just going to let Travis get away with what he did to her?" Miyuki yelled as she glared at Cheena. 

"What did he do?" Goten asked.

"He raped her tonight" Chi-Chi said.

"WHAT!" Bulma, Trunks and Goten yelled. Miyuki nodded her head as she sat back in her seat.

"Yea, she came to us battered and bruised. She told this lady that she was Cheena and my sister so she could get dropped off at the house" she said.

"Goku, where did you take her?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at her husband.

  
"To the hospital. It didn't take long either. They quickly looked her over but Jamie said she didn't want to press charges against Travis" Goku said.

"She what! Why?" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku just shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in his seat. Everyone quickly looked at Cheena as she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked.

"Yea cause I don't see anything funny about this Cheena" Miyuki said. Cheena continued to laugh as she looked at everyone.

"Don't you all see?" she asked. Everyone looked at her like she lost it before Goten spoke up.

"See what?" he asked. Suddenly, Cheena quickly stopped laughing and had a serious expression on her face.

"See that she is a fool!" she snapped.

"C'mon Che, she's not that bad" Trunks said.

"No, I'm going to have to go with Cheena on this one. I mean after what he did to her, she's just going to let him slide" Miyuki said. Reaching into her pocket, Cheena pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Stretching it out, she placed it on the table in front of everyone.

"What are you doing with that?" Bulma asked.

"I'm placing a bet. Anyone else want in on this? I say she'll be back with him in 2 hours…give or take how long it takes her to call him" Cheena said with a laugh. Growling, Chi-Chi stood up in front of Cheena.

"This is not a joke Cheena! We're talking about your best friend in there" she yelled.

  
"Excuse me? Best what? She is not my best friend. My best friend is sitting right there" Cheena said as she pointed to Miyuki.

"Cheena, its not funny. I mean, what if it happened to you?" Goten asked. Growling, Cheena stormed over to him and stared in his face.

"DON"T SAY THAT!! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN TO ME!!" she yelled. 

"And how do you know that? It happened to Jamie" Goten said as he glared at her.

"It happened to her because she was careless and stupid. She had a place to stay but she choice to go with Travis. She choose her own path and now I'm choosing mine" Cheena said.

"And what path would that be?" Miyuki asked.

"That path is the path far away from Jamie. I'm not her keeper. I tried to look out for her, I did, but she just ignored me. She turned me away. I have better things to do then watch over her every time she gets in trouble" Cheena said.

"Jamie just has bad luck. Remember back with her dad? You were there for her then" Miyuki said.

"Ever hear the saying that was then and this is now?" Cheena asked.

"Yes we have but now she needs your help. This is worse then her father. She's about to marry someone who hurts her and takes pleasure in doing so. We can't let him get away with this. I don't care what Jamie says" Chi-Chi said. Cheena sighed as she glared at her mother. Hearing the phone ring, Bulma reached over and answered it.

"Cheena, just help her" Miyuki said. Cheena remained silent as she stared at Bulma who seemed to be listening to what someone had to say. Removing the phone from her ear, Bulma looked at everyone as she placed her hand over the receiver.

"Some guy is on the phone. He said he's calling every house in town looking for a young woman with the description of Jamie" she said.

"That's weird" Trunks said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Ask for his name" Cheena said as she walked over to Bulma. She watched as Bulma asked the guy his name then pulled the phone away again.

"Its Travis" she said. Growling, Cheena pulled the phone out of Bulma's hand and slammed it back on the hook.

"He's got some nerve looking for her" she yelled as she glared at the phone. Before anyone could speak, the phone rung again. Growling, Cheena took the phone off the hook and put the call on speaker.

C: Travis! What do you want!

T: Oh its you! I should of known! Where is Jamie!

M: Why do you care after what you did to her

T: What I did to her she deserved

Chi: She did not deserve that. No one deserves that

T: Whatever lady! I'll be over there in a minute

With that Travis hung up the phone. Bulma cut the phone off then looked to see Cheena bouncing from side to side.

"I haven't been in a fight in a long time" she said as she threw left and right punches.

"I thought you weren't going to help Jamie" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Glaring at him, Cheena continued to throw out punches.

"That was before I heard the sound of his voice. Besides, I can still have fun without technically helping someone out can't I…or better yet…" Cheena said as she stopped what she was doing.

"What?" Trunks asked as he and everyone looked at her. Cheena laughed as she looked at Bulma.

"If he comes by here, let him in" she said. Everyone's mouth dropped as they looked at Cheena.

"No way! I don't want him in my house" Bulma said.

"If he comes in here I'm going to tear him apart" Trunks said as he clenched his fists.

"Just leave it all to me. Just let him in" Cheena said as she walked towards the guest rooms.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki asked as she stood up.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Jamie. This has got to stop. I need to find out a few things, mainly why she continues to let this happen to her" Cheena said.

"I'll come too" Miyuki said before Cheena shook her head from side to side.

"No…I want to talk to her alone" she said. Nodding her head, Miyuki sat back down. Taking in a deep breath, Cheena exhaled it out then headed towards the room that Jamie occupied.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena decides to take a look into what goes on in the mind of Jamie. What will be said between the two and will Travis show up at the house like he stated? Only one way to find out! Check out the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	14. Talk Among Friends

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else, N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for the reviews ^_^

______________________________________________________________________________

To all my Chapter 13 reviewers…

Chico: I won't have to get him! Not my place to do it

Valkyrie: This chapter is all for you cause…well…I don't dare test you! ^_^;;

Tigra, Kat and Risika: I see you three are in the fighting mood. Great! Keep it up!

Crecy: Saying almost means a lot in that situation

Trunksprincess4life: Welcome back and I hear what your saying. Press those charges where the sun don't shine

N-sama: Thanks and you'll see what happens

______________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 14: Talk Among Friends

Standing in front of the guest room that Jamie occupied, Cheena took in a deep breath then exhaled it out.

"Ok, just go in there and talk to her…and tell her to get out of this house" Cheena said with a laugh. Shaking her head, she turned the knob and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, Cheena looked to see Jamie still asleep on the bed.

__

*Maybe I should let her sleep* she said to herself as she walked over to the bed and looked at her. A smirk appeared on her face as she reached over her and grabbed a pillow.

__

*And maybe me and Goten will get along…ha!* she laughed to herself as she hit Jamie in the head with the pillow as hard as she could. To her, it was a light tap but as Jamie sat up and held her head, it felt like someone punched her then lightly hit her.

"What did you do that for?" she yelled as she glared at Cheena.

"I had to get you up and this was the best thing I could think of" Cheena said as she tossed the pillow to the side. Jamie glared at her as she rubbed her head.

"Well you could of thought of a better way then that" she said. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You ok?" she asked.

"How can you ask me that after you just whacked me upside the head with a pillow?" Jamie asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm not talking about from what I did. I'm talking about from what your fiancée did" Cheena said. The smile on Jamie's face faded as she stared down at the floor.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she slowly said. Cheena stared at her for awhile before standing up.

"Yea, I thought you might say that. Look, why don't you try to tell the truth, it might make you feel better" she said.

"Who said I was lying?" Jamie snapped as she glared at Cheena.

"I say you're lying and if you had a mind of your own it would tell you the same thing" Cheena said. Rolling her eyes, Jamie glared at Cheena.

"Well thank you doctor but I don't need you telling me whether I'm telling the truth or not" she snapped.

"I'm not a doctor and I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know. You have to leave Travis alone. Stay away from him" Cheena said in a calm voice.

"How about you stay away from me?" Jamie said with a laugh. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena clenched her fists before relaxing her hand.

"I'm just telling you what you should hear. He's a jerk. I told you that. Look what happened to you tonight. Do you want it to happen again?" she asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jamie snapped. Clenching her teeth, Cheena closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

__

*Just keep talking to her…hold it all in* she said to herself as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you" she said.

"Oh, now you're looking out for me. Wasn't it you who said you didn't care what happened to me. I should blame this all on you" Jamie said. Cheena's eyes went wide slightly as she glared at Jamie.

"You are not blaming this all on me. I would never of said what I said of you and that jerk didn't act the way you did in my house" Cheena yelled.

"And how did we act? You're the one who was screaming at me last I checked" Jamie said.

"I was screaming at you because you brought Travis into my house and had him disrespect me and my family. You didn't say a word, you just let him say what he wanted to say and do what he wanted to do" Cheena said.

"So what! That's all in the past" Jamie said.

"Maybe to you it is but its not to me. Just listen to me, all I'm trying to do…" Cheena started before Jamie cut her off.

"All you're trying to do is get into business that isn't yours to get into" she said.

"That does it! I came in here to talk to you. To get you to see that you don't deserve what happened to you but all you can do it is be ungrateful. After all I've done for you" Cheena yelled.

"I never asked you to do a thing for me" Jamie yelled.

"You didn't have to ask. I just help people. Its what I do. I choose to help you back when I first met you. When you came back into the picture about a year later you tried to push me away but I never left" Cheena yelled back.

"Damn right, you're like a pest that just won't go away" Jamie yelled.

"I may be a pest and I know I don't go away easily. Its hard to get rid of me, especially when people that I consider my friends are in trouble. I just want to help you Jamie, that's all" Cheena said.

"Well you can't, ok! You can't help me! I don't want your help!" Jamie shouted.

"You're lying. You want my help more then anything else and all you have to do is ask me for it" Cheena said.

"You better wake up cause that's the last thing I'm going to do. I'll never ask you for anything" Jamie snapped.

"Tell me this, why didn't you press charges against Travis? Better yet, when my dad took you to the hospital why didn't you just leave? I'm sure he would of let you" Cheena said.

"You and I both know that your dad would never of let me leave that place without being cared for" Jamie said.

"And why do you think that? He could of just dumped you off at that hospital and just let Travis come and pick you up" Cheena said.

"Because your dad for some reason…" Jamie started before she stopped herself.

"…cares about you? Yea I know. For some reason we all do…every single person sitting out there cares about you" Cheena said.

"Even Vegeta?" Jamie asked as she looked at Cheena. Looking back at the door through the corner of her eye, Cheena looked back at Jamie.

"Almost every person sitting out there cares for you" she said with a laugh. Jamie slightly laughed as she looked at Cheena. 

"I figured that much. Why are you and your family and your friends always concerned over me? Doesn't it mean anything that this is the way my life is suppose to be?" Jamie said.

"Nobody life is suppose to be like this. Where did you get that from?" Cheena asked.

"From myself. My life is not suppose to be this bad but it is. I mean, look at how I grew up? I had a nut for a father. I mean, he's the one who gave me this bad luck with men" Jamie said.

"He may have been the one who started this but you can finish it. You can change your luck around Jamie, you just have to try" Cheena said.

"Easy for you to say. Your life has always been perfect. Perfect parents, perfect friends, you've always had it easy" Jamie said.

"Whoever told you I had it easy must be the biggest liar in the world. My life growing up was not easy. What makes you think its easy" Cheena asked.

"Well let's see, you have both your parents and your brothers who love you and would do anything for you, you have friends who you always hang with and you have your fiancée who would never hurt you in anyway. Now you tell me what I have and be honest" Jamie said.

"Well you had a father who…uh…disappeared, a mother and sister who love you and a fiancée who is nothing more then a selfish prick who needs to be taught a lesson" Cheena said.

"See, my life isn't all that great. All I have is my mother and younger sister. That's it" Jamie said.

"But that's all you need. If you only have two people who love you then that's better then nothing. There are some people who don't even have that much" Cheena said.

"But why can't I have what you have?" Jamie asked.

"Not everyone can have what I have. I don't see myself as having the best there is. You can't have what I have, I'll tell that that but you can work at it." Cheena said.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Jamie asked.'

"You can start by standing up to Travis and getting rid of him. He's no good for you. Go back with your sister and mother. Go and find someone else, someone who will treat you a hell of a lot better then Travis ever did" Cheena said.

"But what if I can't find anyone who is different from Travis?" Jamie asked.

"You won't know until you go out there and look. You deserve better then this and I know you know that. Please don't sit there and tell me that you still love him after what he did" Cheena said. Jamie looked at her then turned her head.

"You wouldn't understand" she said low in almost a whisper.

"Well please explain it to me because I would like to understand" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Travis was the first person who cared for me not like a family member but more. He made some mistakes but that doesn't mean he can't change" Jamie said.

"People like him will never change. He'll come to you and say he's sorry but he doesn't mean it. He's just saying it so you'd believe he's telling the truth and forget all he's done. You are not stupid. I know you know what he's doing" Cheena said.

"Well I can try to change him" Jamie said.

"Change him into what? What you want him to be? That never works. Move on without him. You can do better. Just tell yourself that" Cheena said. Jamie just sighed as she looked at her.

"What are they talking about in there?" Goten asked as he stared at the door along with everyone else sitting in the living room.

"Must be the longest conversation in history" Miyuki said as she sighed. Everyone just nodded their heads before hearing someone pounding on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Trunks said sarcastically as he got up and opened the door. Just as he opened it Travis pushed his way in. Goku and Goten immediately stood up and glared at him.

"Where is she?" Travis yelled. Slamming the door shut, Trunks stood behind Travis. Glancing at him through the corner of his eye, Travis looked back at Goten and Goku.

"What do you think you guys are doing? I'm here to get Jamie" he said.

"All you're going to get is your ass kicked!" Miyuki yelled as she stood up as well. Travis smirked as he looked straight ahead. Everyone turned to see Cheena looking at Travis.

"I was just telling Jamie I thought I heard your annoying voice" Cheena said.

"Where is she? I'm taking her home so we can talk" Travis said.

"She's right over here but if you want to talk to her then you'll have to do it here" Cheena said. Travis laughed as he looked around at the people surrounding him.

"You can talk to her in here" Cheena said.

"Alone?" Travis asked.

"No way! I'll be in there as well but I won't say a word. I'll just sit to the side but…" Cheena started.

"But what?" Travis asked.

"…but if you do something I don't like I will put you in your place. Do you understand me and don't take this as a joke cause in situations like this, I don't joke" Cheena said as she glared at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Travis asked. Cheena smirked as she glared at him.

"You have my word" she said. Travis smirked as well as he pushed by Goten and walked towards her. Laughing, he pushed by Cheena and went into the room. Watching him go in, Cheena smiled.

"Now this ought to be interesting" she said as she followed after them and closed the door behind her.

"I still don't trust him" Miyuki said.

"None of us do but I think Cheena wants Jamie to handle this herself" Trunks said.

"Yea, its about time she learned to speak up for herself" Goten said as he sat back down in the chair. Everyone nodded as they glanced at the door, only being able to guess what's going on.

AN2: Next Chapter: Jamie finally confronts Travis on their relationship and what he's done. Will she get the courage to leave him or will she ignore Cheena's words and stay with him? Only one way to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	15. One Decision

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. ~.^_^.~ As other chapters, this one contains language.

________________________________________________________________________

  
_To all my Chapter 14 reviewers:_

__

Chico: Funny that you mention me getting him. Read on to see what happens.

****

Trunksprincess4life: Well now you can find out what she choose to do

__

N-sama: I hear what your saying but does Jamie?

****

Crecy: I've got to enlist yours and everyone with you help in getting revenge on people

__

Valkyrie: I think that sore throat of yours might go away after you finish reading this chapter

****

The Kawai Anime-Kat2002: I'll keep that in mind Tigra and Kat for next time. Enjoy the chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter15: One Decision

Closing the door behind her, Cheena walked over the side and folded her arms across her chest. Leaning against the wall, she glared at Travis as he looked at Jamie who was still sitting on the bed. Travis smirked as he looked at Jamie before sitting beside her.

"Are you ok? I was worried about you" he said. Cheena rolled her eyes as she watched his every move, ready to jump in whenever she felt like something she saw she didn't like.

"Were you really? You we're worried about me?" Jamie asked as she looked down at the floor.

"Of course I was worried about you. I didn't know where you were. I was calling around town using a phone book. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I was so worried" Travis said in a consoling tone. Placing her hand over her mouth, Cheena turned to the side.

__

*I think I'm going to be sick if he keeps this up* she said as she looked at Travis through the corner of her eye. Travis smiled as he brushed Jamie's hair out of her face. Jamie continued to stare at the floor in silence.

"Now how about we get out of here and go back home. I know your tired and want some rest" Travis said as he stood up and reached out for Jamie's hand. Jamie looked at his hand before looking back at the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere" she said low, probley too low for anyone to hear but Cheena heard her perfectly. 

"What was that?" Travis asked as he sat back down beside her. Looking up at him, Jamie shifted her eyes from side to side.

"You were worried about me? You didn't seem so worried when you did what you did and left me on the side of the road or do you not remember?" she snapped.

"Listen, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never do it again" Travis said.

__

*Oh please…Jamie don't fall for that* Cheena said to herself as she glared at Travis before turning her attention over to Travis.

"Why did you do it? To me of all people? I mean you shouldn't of done what you did. It was wrong" Jamie said.

"I understand that now and I want to make things right. I want things to go back to the way they were" Travis said.

"You understand that now? Why now? Why not before when you were beating me up? Why not when you raped me with not a care in the world? Why not then?" Jamie slightly yelled.

"I was upset then. I let my anger and frustration come out and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done what I did" Travis said.

"Your damn right you shouldn't of done what you did" Jamie shouted.

"I know your upset with me now but…" Travis started before Jamie cut him off. Folding her arms across her chest, Jamie rolled her eyes.

"You think so? What gave you that idea? How I'm yelling at you?" she snapped. Travis sighed as he reached out for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Can we talk about this at home and not in the presence of others?" he asked as he glanced over at Cheena. Cheena eyed him for a minute before glancing at Jamie.

"Cheena has every right to be here. She and her family helped me when I needed it. They could of shut me out and thrown me in the street after the way I treated them earlier" Jamie said as she looked at Travis.

"I'm thankful that they helped you. Did they take you to the hospital?" Travis asked. Jamie looked at Cheena then Travis.

"Her dad did" Jamie said. Travis looked at Jamie before standing up. Walking over to Cheena he smiled as he extended his hand towards her.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my fiancée" Travis said with a huge smile on his face. Cheena had a scowl on her face as she smacked his hand away.

"Get that thing and yourself out of my face" she snapped. Travis narrowed his eyes as he laughed slightly. Turning around he smiled at Jamie.

"Well she won't accept my apology. Shows what kind of person she is" he said with a laugh.

"And what kind of person am I?" Cheena asked as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at Travis.

"The kind that is ungrateful and selfish. I was giving you my thanks for looking after Jamie while she was hurt" Travis snapped as he turned back towards Cheena.

"Well I wouldn't be so ungrateful and selfish, as you put it, if you weren't the one who hurt Jamie in the first place. You are lower then trash. You are just a creep for what you did to her" Cheena snapped back.

"I said I was sorry" Travis said as he glared at Cheena. Cheena rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands to her side.

"And what? That's suppose to make it all better? One pathetic sorry can't take away what you did to her. You did what you wanted to her and then left her in the street like a piece of trash. You don't deserve her or anyone for that matter. You deserve to be alone" she slightly yelled.

"What do you care? I mean, wasn't it you who told her you wasn't going to be there for her earlier?" Travis said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Regardless of what we said to one another, we are still friends. I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand something like that" Cheena yelled.

"Oh and what kind of person am I if I'm not the kind that would understand that" Travis said with a slight laugh. Cheena growled as she watched his expression on his face.

"You are nothing but a self-centered jackass!" Cheena yelled as she clenched his fists at her side. Travis smirk went away as he walked over to Cheena. The two stood face to face as they stared into the others eyes.

"Listen here, what goes on between me and Jamie is none of your business" Travis yelled.

"It is my business. I have known Jamie longer then you have. You know nothing about what she's gone through in the past. I was there for her then and I'm going to be there for her now" Cheena yelled back.

"So your one of those people who can't mind their business" Travis said as he backed up slightly.

"Guess I am…that's what makes me who I am" Cheena said with a smirk. Travis laughed as he turned his back to her.

"Yea…makes you an annoying bitch" he snapped. Cheena's teeth clenched shut as she stared at Travis.

"What did you just call me?" she said through her clenched teeth. Her fists were shaking slightly as she held her ground.

"You heard what I said" Travis said with a laugh. Cheena growled as she stormed over to him and spun him around.

"Listen here you piece of…" she started before Jamie cut her off.

"Cheena, leave him alone" she said. Travis had an ear to ear grin on his face while Cheena's mouth flew open in shock.

"What the hell you mean leave him alone? You heard what he just called me and you want me to drop it? You must of lost your mind" Cheena yelled.

"I heard what he said and I also heard what you called him so now you two are even" Jamie said.

"I don't believe your defending him. After what he did you have the gall to sit there and just defend him" Cheena yelled.

"I didn't say I was defending him. You cursed at him and he cursed at you so now you two are even" Jamie said.

"I called him what he was, a jackass, but I am not a bitch. I'll show him what one looks like though. All he has to do is step to me again like he did before. I'd be glad to give him a demonstration" Cheena yelled as she glared at Travis. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Cheena.

"You know, you really shouldn't curse. Its not lady like" he said with a laugh.

"You want to see lady like. I'll be more then happy to show you what a lady acts like when pushed over the edge" Cheena yelled. Travis rolled his eyes as he turned towards Jamie.

"Can we go please? I've had enough of this place" he said. Jamie looked at Cheena then at Travis and nodded her head. Standing up, she started to walk over to him before Cheena darted in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Cheena yelled as she stared at Jamie.

"Cheena, I'm thankful for all you've done but I have to handle this on my own" Jamie said.

"So your just going to go back to him? After all he's done to you?" Cheena asked in shock.

"Just let me handle this on my own. You have done enough as it is" Jamie said as she pushed past Cheena and opened the bedroom door. Travis laughed as he watched her go then looked at Cheena.

"Look's like I won this one" he said. Cheena growled as she left the room as well. She looked to see everyone staring at Jamie as she stared at them. Looking at Goku, Jamie smiled.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital. I appreciate it" she said.

"So what happened?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Jamie then Cheena.

"She's going back with him" Cheena said as she stood behind Jamie and stared at her.

"YOUR WHAT!" everyone in the room said except Cheena, Jamie and Vegeta.

"Jamie, what are you thinking?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at her. 

"She's thinking she wants to get away from all of you including this bitch right here" Travis said as he walked out of the bedroom and up to Cheena. Miyuki growled as she stood up.

"Who do you think your calling a bitch?" she yelled.

"What are you getting upset about? Your one too" Travis yelled back. Trunks and Goten were on their feet as they glared at Travis as well.

"Travis how about this. Lets play a game you and me" Cheena said.

"I don't have time to play with you" Travis said as he smirked at Cheena.

"Oh but you can play this game and you don't have to do much. Its called two hits. I hit you…you hit the floor" Cheena snapped as she balled her hand into a tight fist.

"Oh yea, what's say I won't make you hit the floor?" Travis asked as he glared at Cheena.

"You won't cause you won't get one hit on me. I guarantee that" Cheena snapped as she smiled at him. Travis laughed as he walked over to Jamie.

"Its time to go" he said. Nodding her head, Jamie walked towards the front door with Travis behind her.

"Cheena, do something" Miyuki said as she looked at Cheena. Walking over to Jamie, Cheena pulled her to the side.

"Jamie, are you sure about this? Do you know what your doing?" she asked. Jamie nodded her head as she looked at Cheena.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" Jamie said. Cheena sighed as she backed away from her. Travis had a smirk on his face as he opened the door.

"Lets go Jamie" he said as he started to walk out. Jamie looked at Cheena before walking to the door.

"Travis…" she said. Sighing, Travis turned towards her.

"What? We don't have time to talk. I want to go now" he snapped.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that you'll be going without me because this relationship is over" Jamie yelled as she slammed the door in his face. Everyone in the house cheered as Cheena ran over and gave Jamie a hug.

"You had me worried for a minute" she said as she looked at Jamie.

"Don't say that. Your starting to sound like Travis, remember" Jamie said with a laugh. Cheena laughed as well before she and everyone heard pounding at the door.

"Jamie…your ass is dead. Get out here right now!" Travis yelled as he continued to pound at the door.

"I'll show him whose dead" Vegeta said as he prepared to get up but Cheena stopped him.

"I got this one Vegeta" she said as she walked over to a nearby window and opened it up. Sitting on the windowsill, she looked out at Travis banging on the door.

"Jamie!!" Travis yelled as he continued to bang on the door.

"Hey! Get away from here! She made her decision" Cheena yelled getting Travis attention.

"This is all your fault. Everything was fine until you came into the picture" Travis yelled as he glared at Cheena.

"No everything was fine until you came into Jamie's life. Its time for you to go and I mean now" Cheena yelled back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Travis snapped as he folded his arms across his chest and smirked at Cheena. Cheena smirked as well as she stretched. As she brought her hand down, she extended it towards his car, pointing her open palm towards it.

"Remember when you called me a bitch…twice as a matter of fact?" Cheena asked.

  
"You still are one" Travis snapped, still with the smirk on his face. Cheena smirked as well as she fired a blast at the car, destroying it immediately.

"Well that was bitch number one coming out and if you stick around here long enough I'll show you number two" Cheena said as she prepared another blast in her hand. Travis had a look of fright on his face as he stared at the spot where his car once stood. Slowly his head turned towards Cheena, his mouth gaping open.

"What…what did you do? What are you?" he stuttered out. Cheena smirked as she aimed her hand towards him.

"I'm one pissed off person and you got two seconds to get the hell off this property before I turn you into what you car is now, nothing" she said as she blast in her hand grew bigger. Travis stared at her before taking off as fast as he could. Cheena laughed as she climbed back into the house.

  
"Damn Che, you are mean" Miyuki said with a laugh.

"Hey, he had it coming. Now Goten, you know we gotta go play what we gotta play right?" Cheena asked as she looked at her brother. Goten smirked as he stretched out his arms.

"Not used to playing with a third person but this has to be fun" he said as he rotated his arms.

"What are you two talking about?" Jamie asked. Goten laughed as he walked over to Cheena.

"We play laser tag for fun sometimes when we're bored. Guess we have another target this time instead of just one of us going against the other" he said as he looked at Cheena. Cheena nodded her head as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Wait, how do you two play laser tag? You don't have the equipment to play it" Jamie said as she looked at Goten then Cheena.

"But we do! Our equipment is built inside" Cheena said as she formed a blast in her hand.

"Just don't destroy anything" Chi-Chi said as she looked at her kids.

"We won't!" Cheena and Goten said at the same time while smiling.

  
"Wait up. I want to come along. I know I can't play but I want to see how good a shot you two are" Miyuki said as she walked over to Goten.

"Yea and I'm curious as well. I might even join in" Trunks said as he walked over to Cheena.

"Come, the more the merrier. I know he's not even that far away but its going to be fun to see how fast he can run when we start this game. Jamie, you want to come?" Cheena asked as she looked at her. Shaking her head no, Jamie sat down on the couch.

"No thanks, I'm hungry and tired so I think I'll just stay here. If you do see him, before you blast him, can you give this to him? I don't need it anymore" Jamie said as she removed the engagement ring off her finger. Tossing it to Cheena, she smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he gets this…after we have some fun" Cheena said as she placed the ring in her pocket.

"Jamie, I'll fix you something to eat if you want" Bulma said as she stood up.

"That's great. Thank you" Jamie said. Bulma smiled as she walked around the couch and started towards the kitchen.

"Well let's go already. I want to play" Goten said as he picked Miyuki up. Cheena smirked as she walked out of the house and took off with Trunks, Goten and Miyuki close behind her in search of their laser tag target known as Travis.

AN2: Final Chapter: Cheena and the gang take Jamie to the airport and say their final goodbyes. Next chapter ends this story and the Jamie saga. Oh and I bet your all wondering how the game went, well, your going to have to wait to find out. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	16. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters. Also do not own the name Beyoncé Knowles. She owns her own name. 

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki.

AN: Final Chapter of the Jamie saga. When I started this back with the first one I never thought I'd turn it into a saga but I did and you were all there to enjoy so thanks for that and all the reviews.

________________________________________________________________________

To all my Chapter 15 reviewers:

****

Valkyrie: You should be glad you didn't say that Maylar or it could have been you and not his car. ^_^

__

Chico: I love laser tag too and yea, this is the end of it

****

Tigra, Kat and Risika: We could use all the players we can get. Game Time!

__

Trunksprincess4life: I'm glad I made you laugh. I laughed as well while I was typing it

****

Crecy: You are so evil….great job! He had it coming! I should of used that but at least it was done

__

N-sama: Glad you enjoyed it!

________________________________________________________________________

__

Chapter 16: Goodbye

Walking through the airport, Cheena and Miyuki walked on opposite sides of Jamie as they looked at all the flights that were coming in and out.

"Where is that big board that says when the flights are leaving?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Jamie.

"Just up ahead. Thanks for coming down here with me you guys. You really didn't have to" Jamie said with a smile.

"Oh don't think anything of it. We don't mind but I do have something to give you" Cheena said as she stopped and reached into her pocket. Pulling out the ring Jamie gave her before she held it in the air.

"I thought you gave it back to Travis?" Jamie asked as she stared at the ring.

"Well we were but Goten's aim was better then Cheena's so…uh…we couldn't give it back to him" Miyuki said with a slight laugh.

"His aim was not better then mine. I would of caught him in the back as well but he dodged to the right and my blast went to the left" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Did he kill him?" Jamie asked as she looked at Cheena then Miyuki. Miyuki sadly shook her head from side to side as she looked at Jamie.

"No, Travis made it into a safe zone. He practically crawled into a store that was open and they helped him I guess" she said.

"What if he tells them what happened?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yea, people are surely going to believe that he was hit in the back by a bunch of people who can fly and fire things from their hands" Cheena said sarcastically. Jamie laughed as she thought about it herself.

"Your right. I don't even believe it myself" she said. Miyuki and Cheena slightly laughed as they reached the large board in the middle of the airport.

"Looks like your flight leaves in a few minutes" Miyuki said as she pointed to the board.

"I better go get those bags checked. Do you think there is a limit to how many bags your allowed to have checked?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know. How did you get them all here when you came?" Cheena asked.

"I sweet talked the man behind the counter into letting me check them all" Jamie said.

"Well we better hurry up and get those bags checked" Cheena said as she and Jamie started to walk off. Folding her arms across her chest, Miyuki turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"C'mon guys, move it!" she shouted. Stopping in their tracks. Goten and Trunks glared at her as they held all of Jamie's bags.

"Why couldn't we just get someone to take all of these for her?" Trunks asked.

"Yea, I'm no sky cap" Goten snapped as he glared at Jamie. Rolling her eyes, Cheena stopped and turned around.

"Would you two stop complaining. We're going to go check them now so if you hurry…" she started before Trunks and Goten whizzed by her as quick as they could with Jamie's bags.

"I don't think I ever seen them move so fast" Miyuki said as she watched the guys disappear.

"Well that's not true. Remember when we all went to the restaurant to eat and they opened that all you can eat buffet?" Cheena asked.

"Oh yea, my mistake" Miyuki said with a laugh.

"We better go before they just dump my bags by the check in counter" Jamie said. Cheena and Miyuki nodded their head as they walked off along with Jamie in the direction the guys sped off into. Walking over to the check-in counter the girls looked to see Jamie's bags but no guys.

"I knew they'd just leave it here" Jamie said as she counted her bags to make sure they were all there.

"Where did those two go?" Miyuki asked as she looked around. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she watched Jamie walk up to the counter and talk to the man behind it.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?" Cheena asked Miyuki. 

"No thanks, I'll wait here with Jamie" Miyuki said. Cheena nodded her head as she walked off. Miyuki sighed as she watched Jamie continue her conversation with the man behind the counter. Walking over to one of Jamie's suitcases, Miyuki treated herself to a seat.

"Might as well wait until everyone gets back" she said just at Trunks and Goten walked over to her.

"I can't believe you. You seriously need to get glasses" Trunks said as she folded his arms across his chest.

"I thought it was her" Goten said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where did you two go?" Miyuki asked as she looked up at the guys.

"This one over here thought he saw someone famous and dragged me over to see if he was right" Trunks said as he looked at Goten.

"I thought it was her. You wouldn't be talking now if it was her" Goten said as he glared at Trunks.

"Was who?" Miyuki asked.

"He thought he saw Beyoncé Knowles" Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

"It could have been her" Goten said with a smile. Miyuki rolled her eyes as well as looked at Goten.

"Did she have people around her and I'm not talking about people just walking towards their flight" she asked.

"No she didn't" Trunks said before Goten could respond.

"She could of" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest. Trunks and Miyuki both laughed as Cheena returned with a medium sized cup in her hand.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked as she stood next to Trunks.

"Goten thought he saw someone famous walking around here. Anyway, what did you get?" Miyuki asked as she looked up at Cheena.

"Pina Colada smoothie" Cheena said as she held the cup in her hand. Miyuki nodded her head as Jamie walked over to the gang.

"All right. I can check all of them now so can you guys give me a help putting them on the conveyor belt after I label them?" Jamie asked as she looked at Goten and Trunks. Cheena laughed as she took a sip of her drink then looked at Jamie.

"Goten may not be able to help you since he's so star struck" she said as she pretended to loose her balance. Goten growled slightly as he walked by Cheena, pushing her back slightly.

"Shut up" he snapped as he walked over to Jamie's bags. As she labeled each one with the tags she were given, Trunks and Goten placed them on the conveyor belt. Placing the last one on, the gang walked over to Jamie's gate where she would board her plane.

"I can't believe your going back. You sure you don't want to stay here?" Cheena asked as they all sat down in front of the gate. Reaching over, Trunks took the cup out of Cheena's hand.

"You can have the rest of it" she said as she looked at him. Nodding his head, Trunks sat back in his seat and finished what Cheena left in the cup.

"I think its best if I go back with my mom and sister. I mean, I do like it here but too many memories" Jamie said.

"I hear what your saying. It is best if you go back. You can start a new life back home with your family" Cheena said.

"Yea and you can probley meet someone unlike Travis. Someone who won't treat you like your beneath them" Miyuki said.

"That's what I'm hoping for when I go back. I'm going to open my eyes from now on and find someone who is right for me like you two did" Jamie said.

"Well I still say Miyuki can find much better then some…" Cheena started before something hit her in the head. Looking beside her at the cup she gave Trunks, she glanced over to see Goten glaring at her.

"Some what?" he snapped. Growling Cheena climbed out of her chair.

"I'll teach you to throw some cup at me" she snapped back. Goten started to laugh as he climbed out of his chair as well, preparing to run but the flight attendants voice cut him off.

"Flight 297 is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready" she said. Cheena looked around to see a few people walk over to the counter with their ticket and carry on bags. Standing up, Jamie took in a deep breath then exhaled it out.

"Well this is it. Guess this is goodbye" she said. Miyuki stood up as well and gave her a hug. Pulling away, Jamie laughed as she stared at Miyuki.

"I thought you hated me?" she asked.

"And I still do but I'm just saying goodbye and good riddance" Miyuki said with a laugh.

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing" Jamie said as she laughed as well. Smiling, Miyuki stepped to the side to let Trunks walk over to Jamie and give her a hug.

"Take care of yourself" he said as he pulled away.

"Don't worry. I've learned my lesson more then enough times now. Just take care of Cheena" Jamie said with another laugh.

"I'll will" Trunks said as he stood beside Miyuki. Walking over, Goten picked Jamie up and gave her a hug.

"Goten, why do you have to be so different?" Miyuki asked as Goten placed Jamie back on the ground.

"You know me Miy. Love to be different" Goten said with a smile. Giving off a slight laugh, Cheena looked at Goten.

"Your different alright" she said. Goten glared at Cheena through the corner of his eye before looking at Jamie.

"Don't listen to her" he said.

"I'm going to miss you two the most. You two have made me laugh since I first met you. Don't ever change" Jamie said. Goten laughed as well as he moved to the side. Cheena smiled as she walked over and gave Jamie a long hug.

"Let her go already Cheena unless you want to go with her. Please take her with you" Goten pleaded as he looked at Jamie. Jamie laughed as she pulled away from Cheena.

"I don't know what to say to you. I don't want to say goodbye. I owe you and your family so much Cheena. Thank you" Jamie said.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm always around to help someone out and besides how else would I have fun?" Cheena said with a laugh.

"Guess this really is goodbye" Jamie said.

"Its not goodbye forever. Its just a I'll see you when I see you" Cheena said.

"See her now on the flight. Go with her" Goten said.

"Shut up" Cheena snapped as she glared at him. Jamie laughed as the flight attendant spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the final boarding call for flight 397" she said. Gathering her bag, Jamie held her ticket in her hand.

"I'll see you all when I see you" she said as she walked over to the attendant. Handing over her ticket, she looked back at the gang before taking her ticket back and walking through the doors. Cheena and everyone watched as the doors closed behind her. A few minutes later, the plane took off the ground and into the sky.

"Well she's finally gone" Miyuki said.

"Yea, she'll be fine. Hopefully she's learned her lesson" Trunks said.

"Well I hope she has. I'm not going to be there to help her again" Goten said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Wait a minute. I'm the one whose always helping her" Cheena said as she glared at him.

"So what? I'm the one who shot Travis in the back with my blast. You couldn't even aim straight" Goten snapped.

"You got one hit on him. He's still alive and anyway I was close to hitting him" Cheena snapped back.

"Close doesn't cut it" Goten snapped back. Cheena growled as she clenched her fists at her side.

"I'll show you close" she yelled as she ran towards him. Goten laughed as he took off. Trunks and Miyuki both watched as Cheena gave chase after Goten.

"So should we go after them?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Trunks. Trunks took in a deep breath before shaking his head no.

"Let's go circle around the parking lot. Their bound to come out there" he said. Miyuki nodded her head as she and Trunks walked off out of the airport and towards the lot.

AN2: Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story as a whole. I'm not sure now if I'll bring Jamie back as of now but if you all want to see her again in some way, I'll bring her back. Now for the last time for this story PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!


End file.
